Holy Lightning Twins
by BrxkenArrow
Summary: Akeno and Alexander Himejima, half Fallen Angel twins who were close as can be in their childhood. But, when their mother is attacked, they go in two different directions, making their own friends. When Alex discovers the Longinus living within him, he trains vigorously to master it. What will happen when the twins finally meet again? Twincest. Obvious Rating is obvious. OCxHarem.
1. Prologue

"FUUUUCK! I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" A feminine voice screamed in a hospital room. The voice belonged to a young woman with long, inky black hair, and beautiful brown eyes. Her face looked like it could have been sculpted by Gods, to say nothing about her body, which had a large bump where her stomach was; a baby bump. This woman's name was Shuri Himejima, and she was in the middle of giving birth. "WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER, IT'S WHIPS, CHAINS, AND AT LEAST THREE OTHER SADISTS WITH ME DESTROYING YOUR WILL TO LIVE!" She screeched as the most unimaginable pain washed over her entire body, as it had been for many hours prior.

Her husband, a tall, muscular man, shivered as his wife's words hit him. He was Barakiel, one of the Cadre's of the Fallen Angels, a race of supernatural beings that had been banished from heaven for impure thoughts. His hair was short and black, and on his face was neat, trimmed beard. His expression was one of pain as his wife squeezed the life out of his hand, while the nurses, who were surprisingly chilled about the threats the woman was spouting, did their job in helping Shuri give birth.

"I can see the head!" The lead nurse announced. "Just a little longer miss. Breath!" She instructed.

"It's almost over dear." Barakiel tried to console his wife.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUP!" The woman giving birth screeched like a banshee towards her husband, making the man cringe in pain and fear.

"One more: push!" The nurse ordered. With every manner of willpower she could muster, she obeyed, pushing with all of her strength. In matter of minutes, the married couple heard it, the crying as the nurse caught the baby. "It's a girl!" The lead nurse announced, wrapping the baby in a towel. Barakiel and Shuri smile widely at the revelation, the latter, albeit, significantly more tiredly than the former, but it was still a smile. "Now for the other one." The nurse's word made the married couple freeze.

"Other one?" Shuri asked stiffly, her husband going pale.

"You're having twins." The nurse said, her eyebrows raised. Did they not know?

Shuri turned her head to face her husband, a dark glare on her face. "MAKE IT FIVE SADISTS WITH ME DESTROYING YOUR WILL TO LIVE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Well, that answered that. Internally, Barakiel actually whimpered at what she may do to him once her body had recovered enough. In all the millennia he's lived nothing has ever scared him as much as Shuri Himejima.

* * *

Hours later, after getting a lot of rest, Shuri Himejima sat at her hospital bed, holding her two babies, the most delighted smile on her face as she stared at the two little miracles in her life. Something they both had in common is that, even as infants, they both looked remarkably like her. However, earlier, when their eyes had opened, she saw that they both had their father's violet eyes, something she adored on her babies. Despite all the pain she just went through, she was the happiest she's been in all her life.

"They're beautiful." Barakiel said as he approached his, now calm, wife. Pulling up a chair, he sat beside his wife. Smiling beautifully, said wife slowly passed one of the babies to her husband; the girl. Barakiel's heart melted as he saw the baby gurgling and cooing in her sleep. "Have you any ideas for names?" He asked, looking at his wife, who cradled their son

"We agreed that I would choose if we had a girl, and you would if we had a boy." Shuri giggled tiredly, still feeling the fatigue from the labour. "Shall we go the same direction?" She asked. Barakiel smiled and agreed as Shuri looked at her daughter in her husband's arms. "Akeno." She whispered. "For the sunrise." She smiled.

"And Alexander." Barakiel said, looking at the boy in his wife's arms. "A defender." He smiled, placing one of his hands over his wife's. "I love you Shuri." he said with the same passion he'd held for her for all these years.

Tears welling up in her eyes, Shuri kissed her husband softly. "And I you, Barakiel." She whispered.

* * *

Weeks went by, and though it was difficult to get used to, Shuri and Barakiel adapted to life with children. Yes, the crying was hard to deal with, and diapers, and the feeding, and the waking up in the middle of the night, but despite this, Barakiel and Shuri were the happiest they've been ever since they first started their relationship.

For the most part.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" The crying of a little girl resounded through the house, whilst her twin brother slept peacefully in the cot across from her room.

"Stop crying, please! I don't know what else to do!" Shuri wailed as she walked with her daughter in her arms. "My boobs are empty! Do you want lasagna?" She asked desperately.

"WAAAAAAAH!" The baby girl kept on crying.

"Sh, shhhh…" She hushed softly, her knees weakening from fatigue. The baby's cried slowly softened, much to her mother's delight. "It's ok, it's ok…" She whispered. Finally, the baby fell into a peaceful sleep. With a heavy sigh of relief, Shuri kissed her baby's forehead and placed her in the crib, sneaking out of the room. As she walked into the living room, she fell into the couch, her hair unkempt and disheveled, bags under her eyes. "What have we done?" She asked herself.

"Shuri! I'm home!" Barakiel announced as he walked in through the front door, carrying several bags of groceries.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Akeno started wailing again.

"It took me two hours to get her to sleep!" Shuri snapped in her husband's direction, startling the man. Sighing, she made to get up, but was stopped by her husband.

"No. You sit. Rest." He told her. "I will handle this shift." He said with a soft smile, placing the groceries down. With a relieved sigh, Shuri nodded and sat down as her husband went towards their children's rooms.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Akeno's crying continued as Barakiel walked towards the room. It was baffling how Alexander could stay asleep through all that.

Shuri groaned as the sound echoed through the house. However, as soon as Barakiel entered the babies' room, she stopped. Shuri's jaw dropped. She was walking around the house, cradling her baby, singing, cooing, and hushing, yielding no results. Yet, as soon Barakiel entered the room, the baby stops crying? That makes no sense.

"Well, thank goodness that's done." Barakiel sighed as he came out of the room again.

"Yeah…" Shuri trailed off, her lips trembling and her eyes watering.

"What's wrong?" The Fallen Angel asked, sitting beside his wife.

"Nothing. These are happy tears." Shuri said with a watery smile.

"Oh, good." Barakiel sighed in relief.

"NO THEY'RE NOT YOU JACKASS!" Shuri wailed in anger and sadness, scaring her husband stiff. "HOW COME YOU CAN GET HER TO STOP CRYING, BUT I CAN'T?!" She cried, tears flowing from her eyes.

"_Dear God, the dreaded Baby Blues." _Barakiel shuddered in fear. "I don't know!" He said desperately. "I mean, look at me! I'm tall, muscled, gruff and scary! Maybe she just played possum until I went away?" He suggested weakly.

"NOT FUNNY!" Shuri cried. "EVERYONE'S A BETTER MOM THAN MEEEEE!" She wailed, burying her face in her hands.

"Did you consider that maybe our daughter is just a mean girl?" Barakiel tried. The only response he got was a glare from his wife.

"WAAAAAHAHAHAAAAA!" Shuri cried in a manner that was not dissimilar to how Akeno was crying before.

* * *

"AAAAHAHAHA!" A grown man rolled on the floor laughing as he and his best friend sat in his living room, drinking. He was young-looking and handsome man, with violet eyes not dissimilar to Barakiel's, dark black hair with golden bangs, and some stubble on his face. "Oh this is just too good!" He laughed, his fist pounding on the ground as Barakiel gave him a deadpan stare. Several days have passed since the Baby Blues really started to kick in, and Barakiel was given a reprieve to spend some time with his closest friends.

He almost immediately regretted telling Azazel what Shuri has been putting him through since his children were born.

"Are you done?" The lightning specialist asked gruffly.

"Pretty much…" Azazel snickered as he got up from the floor. "I'm sorry, but this is hilarious." He said, still chuckling into his hand. Barakiel just grunted in response.

"You must be exhausted." The third individual stated. She was a woman with long, wavy purple hair, sharp, strong looking eyes, and a voluptuous figure that rivaled Shuri's. Her name was Penemue, the Chief Secretary of the Fallen Angels. She wore a feminine business suit, with black heels and stockings. If she were to wear a pair of glasses, she'd fit the 'Librarian Fetish' category perfectly.

"You have no idea…" Barakiel let out a groan, slumping in his chair.

"Is she really that bad?" Penemue asked.

"She's worse." Barakiel shuddered, remembering the past few days. "It's been especially difficult to sleep with all the crying." he sighed.

* * *

_~~Flashback~~_

"_WAAAAHAHAHAAAA!" Shuri cried as she and Barakiel sat in their bed, the latter stroking the former's back in comfort, an exhausted look on his face. "HOW CAN SHE HATE ME?! I MAKE HER FOOD IN MY TITS!" She cried, blowing her nose. "THAT'S LIKE HATING AN ICE CREAM MACHINE! WAAAAHAHAA!" She continued to cry._

"_Shhh. She doesn't hate you. Stop saying that!" Barakiel urged his wife, doing his damndest to cheer her up. To no avail._

_Shuri looked up at her husband with teary eyes. "Now you hate me too! WAAAAH!" She wailed, throwing her head back as tears flowed._

"_WAAAAAAAH!" A baby's cry resounded through the house. Akeno._

"_WAAAAH!" Followed by another. Alexander._

"_AAAAAHAAAAHAHAAAA!" Shuri's cry drowned the other two out._

_And deep down inside, Barakiel wanted to cry like a baby too._

_~~Flashback End~~_

* * *

Azazel was on the floor laughing again, having spilled his drink after a spit-take of laughter. Penemue looked very exasperated at her friend and Leader's behavior, while Barakiel started downing the drink he held. He needed it, desperately. Meanwhile, Penemue sighed and pulled her cellphone out from her skirt pocket, quickly looking something up. Finding what she was looking for, she smiled.

"It says here that up to 80% of new mothers experience Baby Blues." She told her recently parented friend. "The best thing you can do is continuously assured them that she's doing a good job and keep her spirits up." She read.

"That was surprisingly quick of you." The Governor General looked at her phone with interest.

"You just need to know how to use the internet properly." Penemue shrugged, pocketing her phone. "I'm telling you, with the right video, I could give Barakiel a Vasectomy." She smirked in the Fallen Angel Leader's direction with a smirk, giggling as he paled.

* * *

Weeks passed in the lives of Barakiel and Shuri Himejima. Soon, they got used to taking care of their twin babies. As it turned out, the only reason Shuri struggled to put Akeno to sleep when Barakiel didn't, was because Akeno found the presence of her father much more comforting when she was held. In the case of Alexander, it was the other way around. He found it much more comforting to be held by his mother. Simply put, Alex was a Mama's Boy, whereas Akeno was a Daddy's Girl.

Despite this, they did get used to being held by either parent.

Digression aside, it was night time in the Himejima residence and both Barakiel and Shuri were feeling very excited. After several weeks, the doctors had finally given Shuri the 'go ahead,' as it were, after a check up to make sure her body had recovered from childbirth. After the night their relationship turned physical, they'd engaged in heavy S&M play every night since. And after Shuri got pregnant, they had to be a bit more careful. When the third trimester began, they had to abstain completely. And they also had to keep their hands to themselves for several following the birthing.

Now, they were free to be as wild and freaky as they wished.

Shuri had promised her husband a wild night, and the sadistic grin she put on when she did so only proved to excite her husband further. With that in mind, he eagerly got to work on finishing everything Azazel needed him to do before heading straight home. Whilst Alexander and Akeno were with a baby sitter, he sat on their couch, one leg crossed over the other, waiting for his wife. She told(ordered) him to wait on the couch if he arrived home before her, so did just that. He shuddered to think what would happen if disobeyed his wi- Mistress.

"Ooooooh, Hubby Dear~" Shuri's voice cooed. Barakiel froze as the sound hit his ears. The only time Shuri ever referred to him as 'Hubby' or 'Hubs' or anything similar, was when she wanted to assert the fact that he was _hers. _The only reason she would need to do that was if...

Stiffly, he turned to face his wife. She stood there, wearing a black leather dress that fit the dominatrix category perfectly, and barely went down past her rear. Her hair was set free to flow down her back, and her long legs were covered with a pair of black 'fuck me' boots. In her right hand, was whip for horseback riding, and in her left, was a taser. Her eyes were closed, and she giving him the sweetest smile.

This wasn't why Barakiel was now trembling though.

The reason why he was trembling was because of the five women standing behind his wife, in a horizontal line, all dressed identically to his wife, with the same equipment in their hands, and the same sweet smiles. He recognised two of them, as he and his wife had 'played' with them before, but the other three, he didn't know. But one thing he did know, is that he is in for one hell of a night.

"Time for your punishment Dear~" Shuri giggled darkly, letting her tongue travel across the whip. The Fallen Angel suddenly remembered his wife's promise back when she was giving birth.

After that day, Barakiel both regretted and applauded himself for getting Shuri Himejima pregnant with twins.

* * *

"Mama!" A four year old Akeno screamed as her brother chased her, a wild grin on his face as he held up a rubber spider. Akeno wasn't aware that it was fake, and like any other four year old girl, she screamed at the sight of the arachnid, and ran when her brother tried to make her touch it.

"Come on Akeno~" Alexander said sweetly, his grin scaring his sister further. "The spider only wants to give you a little kiss!" he called out to her. This, predictably, did nothing to assuage Akeno's fear.

"Mama!" Akeno cried as she finally found their mother, hanging up laundry, and hid behind her, where Alexander couldn't get to her. One could just barely see the curtain of inky black hair, identical to Shuri's, hiding behind the woman's legs.

"Akeno? What's wrong?" Shuri asked of her daughter, wondering why the girl was so scared.

"Alex is being mean!" Akeno cried as Alexander ran up to them. Essentially a small, male version of his mother, Alex's hair was rather short in contrast to his sister's. Where Akeno's hair went down to her knees, Alexander's inky black hair, which he too inherited from his mother, just barely went down to his shoulders.

"Mean?" He parroted innocently, holding up the rubber spider. Akeno growled when she saw it was fake. "Spider-chan just wanted to say hello." He said with a cutesy smile. Shuri, knowing exactly what her son was like, gave Alexander the blankest stare, making the boy nervous.

"Now now Alexander, I think-" Shuri started, but was cut off.

"Raaaah!" Akeno roared as she pounced on her brother, sending them both to the ground. "You big jerk!" She cried as she and her twin rolled over, back and forth between the other being on top. They were struggling, wrestling, screaming, and grunting as they tried to win the little quarrel, to see who would come out on top, but unfortunately, they were stopped by their mother.

"Oi!" Shuri said loudly in 'The Voice' as Akeno and Alexander called it. Whenever she uses is, you know she means business and better do as she says if you value your butt cheeks. That in mind, the twins separated from each other and walked up to their mother, their heads hanging. "Now, Alexander." Shuri focussed on her son. "It's not nice to scare your sister like that. She was really upset." She scolded, wagging her finger at him.

"Yes Mama." Alexander mumbled.

"And Akeno." Shuri turned her attention to her daughter. "Alex may have gone a little overboard, but he _was _just playing. There was no need to jump him like that." She scolded. "One of you could have gotten hurt." She added sternly.

"Yes Mama." Akeno murmured.

Shuri smiled. "Now, both of you say sorry." She told her babies. The twins turned and faced each other, mumbling a 'sorry' under their breaths, eliciting a sigh from their mother. It was a start at least. "Now hug and kiss." She added as an afterthought.

"MOM!" Akeno and Alexander shouted in embarrassment, making Shuri giggle. Oh, how she loved embarrassing her children. The way their faces turned red was simply adorable.

"Ok ok~" She giggled, smiling. The twins huffed and crossed their arms, looking away from each other and their mother. "Run along now." She said, still smiling, getting back to work on the laundry. "And no more rough housing!" She called out after her children ran off.

"Yes Mama!" They called out in response.

* * *

"Take that!" Seven year old Akeno cried as she swiped her arm through the bathtub water, splashing her brother. She giggled at his unimpressed look. "Your hair looks so silly!" She laughed, seeing her brother's normally silky hair sticking to his face.

"Oh yeah?" Alexander's face suddenly twisted into a grin. Before Akeno could react, Alexander had pounced on her, whilst they were in the bathtub, and pushed her under. Not for long though, just long enough for her to be completely submerged and come up without any issues. Well, none other than the fact that her hair is now sticking to her in a more comical manner than Alex's is to his.

With a completely blank expression, she spat out some water that had managed to find it's way into her mouth. Alexander let out a snort at the funny image before him. Despite herself, Akeno couldn't help but find their exchange funny too. She tried to resist, but her lips started curling up into a smile without her consent. Before she knew it, she was giggling like a little girl, which she was. Before long, both of the twins were laughing, splashing each other with the water and playing.

If someone were to look closely at their backs though, they'd see two small appendages protruding from both of the children's backs. Upon closer inspection, one would see that the appendages were actually black, bird-like wings, about the size of an adults fist. The children's Fallen Angel wings were starting to develop.

Neither of the twins knew this yet, but the wings, and the power, that they both possess were one day going to be a source of great grief for the both of them, as well as a driving force that will split apart the seemingly inseparable twins. However, if they can move past that, then the twins would one day be closer than they could have ever imagined.

* * *

**OK, so here's the start of my 'Akeno twin brother' story. It was an idea that popped into my head a little while ago, and when I told everyone, I received a lot of good feedback. So, here you go.**

**Now, something you should know, Akeno is one of my favorite, if not my favorite, girls in the DxD universe. She's gorgeous, seductive, eccentric, and any number of awesome things one could look for in a woman. If I was forced to choose from the DxD world, Akeno would be my waifu. Xenovia is a close second, followed by Kuroka. **

**Anywho, what do you guys think so far? And what did you think of all the stuff I put together with Barakiel and Shuri? The crying, the threats, the fulfillment of said threats. Those parts were fun to write. **


	2. Something Else

"Lightning, strike!" Eight year old Alexander called out as he, Akeno, and their father stood in a small clearing in a forest. They'd gone to the forest so that they could train with their magic. As Alexander called out the attack, a large, golden magic circle opened a few metres above his head. As he pointed one of his fingers up, the lightning came crashing down on him, and struck him at the finger. It didn't hurt him though. Instead, it coursed through his body, empowering him. Holding his free hand out to the left, he generated a large mass of Holy energy, fusing it with the lightning he'd created. With a howl, he shot the lightning towards a large boulder, obliterating it.

"Nicely done Alexander." Barakiel crossed his arms with an approving nod, a small smile tugging at his lips. His children were proving to be quite adept at using the power they'd inherited from him; Holy Lightning. They both quickly mastered the simple Thunder spells that he'd started them out with a year prior, when their wings started spouting. It took them a little longer to get used to true lightning, but they'd managed thus far. It was only this day that he'd decided to move on to the Holy Lightning.

"Thanks Dad." Alexander said with a toothy grin, looking at his father and sister, who both stood at the sidelines. Internally, he was cackling with excitement imagining the havoc he could wreck with the power he now held.

"Daddy, Alex has the same scary grin as Mama." Akeno pointed out innocently, seeing the evil grin that her brother had put on as he stared at his hand.

"Yes, I know." Barakiel sighed, clapping his son on the back, snapping the boy out of his fantasy. "Focus Alexander." he said to the boy, who nodded. "Now, again." The Fallen Angel Leader instructed.

The younger twin regained his composure and focussed his attention on another boulder. With a deep breath, he held up his hand again, his finger pointing towards the sky. "Thuderbolt!" He called out. A small magic circle appeared at the tip of his finger, and as he whipped his hand towards the boulder, he threw the blue lightning that had built right at the rock, incinerating it.

"Way to go Alex!" Akeno cheered for her younger twin brother's success, embarrassing the boy, as was evident by the flush that had developed on his cheeks. The girl found herself oddly amused by this, a strange, giddy feeling in her chest as she took in her twin brother's embarrassed face. She couldn't help but giggle as her cheeks gained a pink tinge to them.

"Excellent." Barakiel nodded praisingly. He was pleased with his son's progress. Something he's noticed along the way, is that Alexander's affinity for lightning is less than Akeno. Yes, both of his children are very powerful, and very attuned with the element of lightning. However, where Alexander surpasses Akeno in raw power, Akeno surpasses her brother in affinity and skill. Perhaps his son would be better suited to another type of magic?

"My turn!" Akeno cheered happily, skipping towards the area Alexander was standing as the boy approached them. She giggled as she looked among the rocks, trying to choose one to destroy.

Barakiel noticed the glint in her eyes, and couldn't help but sigh. It was no surprise to him that his children were like his wife. Alexander was most definitely a mama's boy, and adopted her sadism with no problems. Akeno was the same, to a lesser extent, though she was a huge daddy's girl. She hasn't shown any masochistic tendencies, as far as he had seen so far, but that didn't stop Barakiel from worrying. He knew he was messed up, not that he had an issue with it, but he didn't want his children being like him. At least, not while they were this young.

* * *

"Something other than lightning?" Shuri asked as she and her husband sat on the couch, just holding each other, while their children slept. Barakiel had asked her if she could think of anything that would suit Alexander as another style of magic. She was once a Shrine Maiden after all. She's no Magician, but she knows a lot about magic and purification.

"Alexander does not have the same affinity for lightning as Akeno." Barakiel frowned in thought. "He's very adept at it, and more powerful than her, but he needs something else. Something that is more… him." he said thoughtfully. "I have no doubt that he will one day be a great lightning wielder, but I think his power may be more suited for a more… versatile magic." Lightning, whilst a great power, is very straightforward and simple. Alexander had a very creative personality, and one's magic must be an extension of themselves.

"Have you gotten to light spears yet?" Shuri asked, resting her head back on her husbands chest.

"I don't think either of them will be ready for those for the next few years." Barakiel said honestly. Light Spears were easy to produce, but learning to use them effectively was a different manner.

"What about another element? Fire? Ice? Wind?" The former Shrine Maiden suggested.

"I don't know if Alexander will work well with those. Maybe wind or fire, but I think he needs something unique to him, something no one else, or at least, few others have." he brought a hand up to his temple. There was any number of magics out there that Alexander could master, but Barakiel wanted to find the perfect for both of his children. Lightning in itself was perfect for Akeno, and not just because of her inherent sadism. She's beautiful, strong, destructive, straightforward, just like lightning.

Alexander, however, is creative, wild, untamable, quick to think, quicker to act, intelligent, and eccentric. In many ways, he is a lot lightning, just as his sister is, but there is more to him. He inherited far more of his father's raw power than Akeno did. Akeno, on the other hand, had inherited more of her mother's spirituality than her brother did. As such, she had been teaching her how to perform lesser purifications and exorcisms, though nothing major yet. Alexander had tried to learn, but even he admitted he was hopeless at it.

"Well, we can think about it at a later date." Shuri nuzzled into her husband's chest. "For now, I just want to lay here with you." She decided. Barakiel knew he couldn't refuse her. Not that he wanted to. For all their S&M, BDSM, and any other number of Sadistic sexual encounters, the married couple thoroughly enjoyed quiet, emotional, intimate moments such as these.

Little did they know, this one may very well be their last.

* * *

"He brainwashed my niece, seduced her, made her bear his children, and killed the men that I sent to bring her back. I don't want him dead. I want him _crushed._"

"As do we. But what do you stand to gain from this?"

"I want my niece brought back to me, and those little abominations killed."

"I see."

"You will find them at this address."

"What should we do if your niece proves to be too far gone? In too deep with the Fallen Angel Barakiel?"

"Kill her."

"Really?"

"I'd sooner see her dead than brainwashed and in bed with that filth. Kill those abominations, and bring my niece back. If she won't listen to reason, kill her."

"Agreed."

"So, do we have a deal?"

"We do, Mr Himejima."

* * *

Shuri had just finished putting her children to bed, resting herself down on her couch with a good book. Barakiel had work to do at the Grigori that night, and he likely wouldn't be back until the next morning. Possibly even later. It wasn't a huge issue, it'd happened plenty of times before and would happen many times in the future, but she couldn't help feeling a little down. She wouldn't be able to engage in her favorite S&M activities with her husband for the night. Boo.

So, she decided to entertain herself with a fantasy book she'd found herself immersed in a few days prior. One thing she loved about it is that the main protagonist was incredibly sadistic, like herself, and his love interest, an elf noblewoman, was a masochist like her husband. The more explicit passages gave her some delightful ideas of what she and her husband could do in the future. That, and it was just a good book. A nameless, sadistic human adventurer falling in love with a masochistic noble of another race. It reminded her a lot of her relationship with her husband.

As she was buried in her book, she failed to notice a dark figure flying towards her window. It was only when the figure crashed through her window that she jumped up in horror. Standing before her, was a man in a long white robe, wearing a noh mask over his face, and wielding a katana. The man pointed the blade right at her face as two more men, in identical attire, borged in through the front and back doors.

"Where is the Fallen Angel Barakiel, Shuri Himejima?" The first man demanded.

"I… I don't know." The woman responded under her breath, pale as a sheet of paper. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't be a defenceless woman at the hands of a man. However, she has two children in just the other room, and she wasn't sure she could defend them against these men.

And as if the universe hated her, a door suddenly opened. "Mama/Mom?" The voices of Shuri's daughter and son, respectively, called out softly, tiredly.

"Kids, no!" She screamed as one of the men suddenly lunged for the children. She was able to quickly grab onto the small coffee table, pick it up, and slam it into the man's back, eliciting a cry of pain from him as he was sent to the ground. Throwing the table to the side, Shuri quickly went over to her kids and shielded them from the leader of the group.

"Gah! Bitch!" The man that Shuri had struck spat as he was able to get up, gripping his katana.

"Step aside, Himejima." The leader demanded.

"Never." Shuri spat in response.

"Mama, I'm scared." Akeno whimpered, clutching her mother's legs.

"What's happening?" Alexander whispered, just as scared as his sister. However, he didn't want to let it show. He knew he needed to protect his family.

"Barakiel is going to die, the half-breeds are going to, and you are going back your Clan." The leader said, pointing his sword at the woman. "Unless you wish to join them, I suggest you step aside." He warned her, his eyes narrow behind his mask.

"I love my children more than life itself." Shuri hissed in response, her eyes showing a rage and fear that neither of the twins had ever seen from her. "I will not stand by and let you lay a hand on them." She spat.

"Tis a shame then." The leader sighed regretfully. "It seems that whatever spell the Fallen filth has over you has seeped it's way too far into your heart." He sounded like he was truly saddened. "What I must do, is regretful." He sighed, bringing his sword up high. Shuri flinched, hoping, begging, pleading to whatever deity would listen that her husband arrive in the nick of time.

As the man brought his sword down for a swift slash, a loud boom suddenly resounded through the room as the man was pushed away by a large bolt of blue lightning. He cried out in pain, both because of the lightning, and because of the impact he felt when hitting a wall. Both of the other men looked at their leader, and then at their targets, seeing the boy, his hand held out, with his finger extended, his face an unsettling fix of anger and fear.

"Brat!" One of the men snapped in anger. However, one could see through his eyes that he was smirking. "Impressive power boy, but too little, too late." He said, making Alexander pale. He looked up at his mother, and her expression; wide eyed, and fearful. Across her torso, from her left shoulder to the right side of her waist, was a large, horrible gash from the leader's katana. A small trickle of blood spilled down from the corner of her mouth as she fell to the ground.

"Mom!" Alexander yelled, rushing over to her.

"Mama!" Akeno screamed, kneeling at her mother's side.

"A-ke-no… A-lex…" Shuri wheezed out, her breathing difficult. "Don't forget… Mama loves you…" She coughed, her blood leaking out of her torso. "Stay together… stay safe… and always… love… each other…" With that, her eyes closed.

"Mama?" Akeno whispered, desperately wanting a response. "Mama?" She tried again, shaking her mother's body softly. "No… NOOOO!" She screamed, hugging her mother, not caring for the blood that stained her clothes. "MAMA! MAMA, WAKE UP!" She creamed desperately, bawling her eyes out as she clutched her mother's dead body.

Alexander on the other hand, did not react the same way. He was pale, on his knees, staring at his mother's body with a horrified expression. And as he heard footsteps behind him, one of the men who were there for him and sister, raising his sword, he didn't know what happened. Something inside him snapped. Something… primal, had awakened. All he knew at that very moment, was that he was _beyond _furious.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed in rage as his wings, now at full size, shot out of his back. Suddenly, a pitch black aura surrounded him, the pressure of the raw power he extruded sending all three of the men backwards. Akeno didn't seem to notice the great display of power her brother was showing. She was too busy crying because of her mother's death.

"What the hell is this?" One of the men asked under his breath as the boy stood up, glaring daggers at them. No more were his eyes a gentle, beautiful, soft violet. They had been replaced with a bright, dark, menacing crimson red, glowing brightly, piercing into their very souls. The black aura around him molded into three, strange shapes. When they were done changing, the shapes had become three orbs of pitch black energy orbiting the boy. They seemed to draw in all the light around them, leaving the room in an unsettling darkness. Light enough to see, but dark enough to unsettle a person.

"What the hell is that?" Another of the three men asked, unsure and honestly somewhat scared. Nobody moved as Alexander, purely on instinct, reached out to the side with his hand. The three orbiting orbs of blackness simply passed through his hand, one after another. As they did, they started to fluctuate, and floated to form a horizontal line in from of the boy. They started shifting in shape, forming limbs as they slowly glided towards the ground. Three soft, low, menacing growls could be heard from the orbs as red eyes appeared on all three of them.

As the three orbs landed, their forms finally took shape. Standing in horizontal single file before Alexander, were three animals. In the center, was a dark black dog, with crimson red eyes, crouching in a position to pounce, baring its sharp, needle-like teeth. On the dog's left, the was what looked like a coyote, in the same position, with the same crimson eyes, and the same coal black fur. On the dog's right, the was a wolf, also in the same position, with coal black fur, and crimson red eyes. All three of these canines had a crimson red gem embedded on their foreheads.

One other thing.

"Puppy…?" Akeno asked, sniffling as she saw movement in the corner of her eye.

All three of the men burst into laughter, something that didn't faze either Akeno, Alexander, or the three pups that stood before him. Yes, the three canines that had somehow emerged from within Alexander's soul, a coyote, a wolf, and a dog, were all pups, babies as far as the animals go. However, something inside of Alex told him that these three animals, pups or no, were not to be taken lightly.

"Do you really think these little pests can take us, _half-breed_?" The leader of the group asked mockingly. Alexander didn't respond. He only pointed at the three men. With little more need to get his desires across to the beasts before him, the three pups growled loudly and pounced at the men.

It was a good thing that everyone else in the neighborhood was asleep. They didn't hear the screams.

* * *

"Akeno! Alexander! Shuri!" Barakiel yelled out in terror as he barge into his home. He'd heard the screams on his way back to his home, having finished the work Azazel had for him early. As soon as the sounds hit his ears, he called on his wings and shot forth towards his house. A sword of light conjured in his hand, he charged into the living room, ready to fight. He was just in time to see a small, black wolf pup with red eyes and red gem on its forehead tear the throat out of one of the offenders. The other two were in the same condition.

As soon as the small beast saw Barakiel, it got ready to pounce and do the same to him, but the voice of his master stopped him. "NO!" Alexander cried out, making the wolf and Barakiel, who'd raised his blade, freeze. They both turned to face the young boy, who had fallen to his knees, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "He's a friend." he whispered. It wasn't clear, who he was talking to, the wolf, or his father, but the context was clear. They were not enemies. So, they relaxed.

Barakiel, however, went stone stiff as he saw his daughter. She was on her hands and knees, sobbing uncontrollably before her mother's corpse, a sight that caused Barakiel's heart to snap in two. His wife, his beloved Shuri, his sweet, scary, sadistic love, was gone. He wanted to break down, he wanted to scream, he wanted to rage, but he couldn't. His children need him right now.

"We have to go." he said. Numbly, Alexander stood up, walking towards his father. The wolf, along with the other two beasts Barakiel noticed in the house, followed their master without a thought. Akeno, on the other hand, continued to sob by her mother's body. "Akeno…" Barakiel whispered, putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, making her father pull back in shock. "I heard them! They said it was because of you! Because your a Fallen Angel!" She screeched, refusing to even look at her father. "They wanted you! And now Mama's dead! BECAUSE OF YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, punching the ground. Barakiel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this true? Were these men here for him?

"Akeno!" Alexander snapped, making his sister quiet. "That's enough. There's nothing we can do…" his breath hitched, tears streaming down his face. In the future, when he looks back on this day, he may not be completely certain his sister registered what he said, given what she did and said next.

"I… I HATE FALLEN ANGELS!" She screamed, getting up. "I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING!" With that, she ran, refusing to even look back.

"Akeno!" Barakiel called out after his daughter, but she didn't respond. She didn't return, she didn't look back, she didn't even falter in her steps. She ran, without hesitation, and disappeared from Barakiel and Alexander's life for who knows how long. Again, Barakiel wanted to break down. He would have, he really would have, if it wasn't for two things. One, he still has his son with him, and his son needs him.

And the other…

**[Woman…] **A voice, a cold, chilling, growling voice, suddenly spoke. Alexander and Barakiel turned to the owner of the voice, seeing the wolf standing by Shuri's body.

"Did you just talk?" Alex asked, still feeling completely numb. No fear, no grief, no rage, just pure emptiness. The wolf gave a single nod.

**[Lives…] **His voice came out as if he needed to take a deep breath to let out a single word, and that entire breath came out with that same word.

"What?" Barakiel asked, his heart spiking with hope.

**[Woman… Lives…] **The wolf pressed his snout against Shuri's shoulder. He was barely up to Barakiel's knees, but despite this, his voice and eyes would chill anyone.

"She's alive?" Barakiel breathed out, his eyes wide. Both him and his son felt a twinge of elation coursing through them, though didn't let it get out of control just yet.

**[Minutes…] **The breathed out through a growl. Barakiel didn't need anything else, the message was clear. Shuri was alive, but just barely. She had minutes to live before she truly succumbed to her injury. Of course, this all depends on if the wolf is telling the truth. It had no reason to lie though. It was a spark of hope Barakiel would not allow himself to miss. A part of him wanted to go after Akeno, but right now, his wife needed him more. Akeno could handle herself alone for a short period of time while the Fallen Angel and his son get Shuri to a doctor.

"Let's go." he all but ordered his son, who nodded, fire returning to his eyes. As Barakiel carefully picked up his wife, using magic to hold the wound closed, he and his son huddled close together as the Fallen Angel leader called forth a transportation circle. Both of them were baffled when the dog, the wolf, and the coyote all shrunk into the grounds, becoming shadows, before merging with Alexander's shadow. Since the animals didn't seem to mean any harm, Barakiel didn't do anything to stop them. However, once his wife was safe, he knew exactly who he would go to for information on these canines.

* * *

In Fallen Angel territory, in the Underworld, at Grigori headquarters, Barakiel and Alexander were sitting outside of a room, on a bench. This room was an OR, where one of the most proficient healers among the Fallen Angels were doing damndest to save the life of Shuri Himejima. Tamiel, who is the head of the Business Departement among the Cadre, is the one trying to save her. His job extends to all businesses in Fallen Angel society, and that includes the medical section.

Alexander and Barakiel waited for hours outside that door, quivering, hoping, even praying that Shuri would pull through. They hadn't eaten, they hadn't slept, they hadn't even bathed, although Alexander was the one who needed it the most. He was still covered in the blood from the men who had attacked. Those strange creatures that had emerged from him were not concerned with were the blood went when they attacked the attackers. He wasn't concerned about it though. He was too worried about his Mom.

"Barakiel." A voice suddenly spoke up. Alexander and Barakiel looked up and saw Penemue approaching. "Are you two ok?" She asked, her voice soft.

"We're fine." Barakiel said with a soft sigh. Anyone could see he was lying. His wife was on Death's doorstep, and his daughter had just shunned him. The only reason he was keeping himself together was for his son. Penemue smiled sadly at her friend before looking at Alexander.

"Alex? You ok Sweetie?" She asked, kneeling in front of her Godson. Barakiel only trusted a few people with his children. Azazel and Penemue being among them. Azazel may be his best friend, but he would be a terrible influence on Alexander. That was why he asked Penemue to be the Godmother.

"Hi… Aunty Pen…" Alex mumbled under his breath, his voice empty. Penemue's heart broke little at the tone of the little boy's voice.

"Sweetie, your filthy." She said softly, wiping dome dried blood off of the boy's face. "Why don't you come with me, and I'll get a nice, hot bath ready for you." She suggested, a small smile on her face.

"I want to wait until Mom comes out." The boy said simply, not wavering for a second.

"Alexander." Barakiel spoke up, catching his son's attention. "I will stay here until your mother comes out of the room. As soon as she does, I will come and find you." He promised. "For now, go with Aunty Pen, alright?" Alex stared at his father for a moment before releasing a small sigh.

"Alright." he conceded. Smiling sadly, Penemue grasped her Godson's hand as he stood up. Gingerly, she led Alex away, to her home in the Underworld.

* * *

Penemue's home was not a huge, fancy mansion as one would expect from a Fallen Angel Leader. It wasn't small either. It had four bedrooms, including a big Master bedroom, three bathrooms, one of which was connected to the Master bedroom, a large kitchen and dining area, and nice, roomy, home-y living room. Smaller than most homes a Fallen Angel Leader would have, but big enough. Barakiel's home with his wife and kids was half the size of hers.

In the bathroom connected to the Master bedroom, Alexander sat in the middle of a large bath, which was filled with hot, steaming water. He just sat there, naked as the day he was born, his head lowered, while Penemue, who was also naked, sat behind him, washing him softly. Any other day, Alexander would have been red with embarrassment having a gorgeous bombshell like his Godmother naked in a bath with him. She would even tease him under normal circumstances. However, he still just felt... empty. His sister had ran off, his mother was likely on her deathbed, and his father was emotionally destroyed. With all that, the presence of a naked woman seems trivial by comparison.

"Alex, Sweetie, please talk to me." Penemue said softly, scrubbing the boy's back gently. "You've been so quiet." She told him.

"What's there to talk about?" The boy asked, his voice void of emotion.

"Anything sweetie, anything." Penemue said, sighing sadly. "I know you're sad, I am too. But do you really think your mother would be happy knowing that you're moping like this?" She asked, hugging the boy gently from behind. "And it's not like she's gone." She reminded him. "Tamiel is one of the best healers among the Fallen Angels. If anyone can save your Mom, it's him." She assured the boy.

"But…" Alexander's breath hitched. "But what if he can't?" He asked, his heart aching. He didn't want to feel like this. He hated it. "What if she…" he couldn't go on. Sniffling, he wiped the tears that threatened to fall away.

"You have to have hope Sweetie." Penemue said, turning the boy around. He paid no attention to the sight of her naked bosom. "Even if your mother doesn't make it, you have to be strong, for her." She told the boy sternly. "She loves you, and she would be sad if she knew you were like this, wouldn't she?" She asked. Alexander didn't respond. "Would she?" The woman repeated, her voice demanding an answer.

"No…" The half blood whispered.

"No, she wouldn't." Penemue agreed. With another sigh, she wrapped her arms around the boy and brought his head into her bosom. She knew it might not be a good idea, given that they're both naked, but the boy just needed to be held at the moment. "Everyone here at the Grigori is here for you Alex." She assured him.

With that, the dams within Alexander burst. He let the tears flow as Penemue hugged him. He allowed himself to cry, to cry for his near-dead mother, to cry for his missing sister, to cry for his broken father. He hated feeling like this. He hated feeling weak. He wished he could be stronger. Perhaps one day he will be. But for now, he's accepted the fact that he can rely on those who care for him.

* * *

"So, she survived?"

"Yes…"

"I sense a 'but' coming here."

"She's comatose. Even Tamiel doesn't know if she'll come out of it. If Alexander hadn't attacked when he did, the blade would have cleaved her in two."

"Damn… I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Maybe if I hadn't had you working late…"

"You couldn't have known."

"Still though, my condolences."

"Thank you."

"And what of your son?"

"He'll be ok. He's with Penemue."

"And your daughter?"

"..."

"I see…"

"..."

"You mentioned there was something else?"

"Yes. You will never believe what I found in my home, defending my children."

* * *

**OK, what do you all think so far? I think it's obvious what was defending Akeno and Alexander, but if you don't know, guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Now, some of you are probably wondering why I gave Akeno's brother a name that was not Japanese. Well, Shuri Himejima may be Japanese, but Barakiel isn't. He doesn't even have a nationality of the planet Earth itself. He was born in Heaven, and resides in the Underworld. So, since he chose his son's name, it's not unbelievable for a him to choose a Greek name like Alexander.**

**Now, for those of you who read my notes on Fire and Blood, I had initially intended for the three canines to be a wolf, a dog, and a fox. However, after some consideration, I replaced the fox with a coyote, since it fit the wolf/dog theme better. Foxes are canines, but they're not dogs. So I went with the coyote instead. I was watching Teen Wolf when the idea hit me. **

**Anywho, next chapter, Alexander meets his new best friend!**


	3. Canis Lykaon

Alexander sat on the table in the middle of Azazel's lab, his father and the aforementioned owner of the lab present, watching him carefully as he concentrated with his eyes closed. It had been a week since the Himejima residence had been attacked by enemies of Barakiel, since Shuri had slipped into a coma due to the horrible gash across her torso, coupled with the blunt force trauma of landing head-first. A week since Akeno had ran away, and hadn't been seen since.

It took a while, but Alexander was eventually able to calm down after what had happened. He's still shaken, he's traumatised at having to watch his mother being attacked, and having commanded three strange dogs to kill, and he's still hurt over his sister's leaving, but at least he's calm. It was mostly thanks to Penemue and his father, who held together much better than him, that he was recovering as he was.

Now that he had calmed down enough, he agreed to visit Azazel's lab so that the Fallen Angel Governor General could take a look at whatever those strange dogs were. He had already theorised that it was some kind of Sacred Gear, and Barakiel agreed. But, if he was right about this Sacred Gear, then Alexander may just one day be a real force to be reckoned with. But first thing's first; he needs to see these creatures. And that is why Alexander was currently trying to draw those dogs out, like he did last time.

It took a little while, as last time was just a spur of the moment thing, but he was eventually able to draw out his Sacred Gear, with a bit of concentration. On the table, three shadows appeared, having seeped out of Alexander's shadow, and stopped next to the boy. One on his right side, and two on his left. Small, dog-like figures emerged from the shadows, showing the dogs that had defended him; a wolf, dog, and coyote, just like last time. The wolf stood at his right, while the other two sat down at his left.

"Amazing…" Azazel whispered, approaching.

"What are they?" Alexander asked, staring at the beasts with unease. Despite being small pups of their respective species, they did have an unsettling air to them. Hearing his voice, the dog sitting next to him turned it's head to face him, it's eyes suddenly lighting up. It's tail started wagging, and it panted happily at the sight of it's new master. Without a care in the world, it strolled over to the boy and sat in his lap, wagging and panting happily. Alexander couldn't help but smile.

"That's adorable." Azazel gave a light laugh. "I bet Penemue would have loved to see this." He said with a small grin. Barakiel couldn't help but agree.

"So, do you know what they are?" Alexander asked.

"I do indeed." Azazel confirmed, excitement running through him. "There's no doubt about it, Barakiel." he said to his best friend. "Your son is this generation's Slash/Dog, the host of Canis Lykaon." he grinned, crossing his arms.

"The Longinus?" Barakiel asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Exactly." Azazel nodded. "Also known as the Inugami of the Black Blade, this little guy," he gave the dog a small pat on the head, something the creature enjoyed thoroughly. "Is crowned as a God. A fake God, but a God nonetheless."

"A fake God?" Alexander asked in confusion.

"The Heavenly Guard Dog who devoured the moon during a lunar eclipse, he's known as a Tiangou, or an Inugami in Japan." The Fallen Angel Governor General explained. "He's comprised of two main sources. First, the Ame-no-Ohabari, the most powerful Totsuka-no-Tsurugi sword ever created. The second, is the King of Arcadia, Lycaon. Also known as the first Werewolf." he continued.

"Wasn't Lycaon cursed with madness _and _Lycanthropy?" Alex asked, earning a grin from Azazel.

"Smart kid." He complimented. "Yes, he was cursed with madness." He confirmed, before his face turned serious. "And that madness is apart of your Sacred Gear, unfortunately." he said with a grimace. Alexander paled faintly.

"What?" He asked in a whisper.

"Azazel, what do you mean by that?" Barakiel borderline demanded of his best friend.

"Lycaon's consciousness and madness both exist within Canis Lykaon. If Alexander falls too deep into the power of his Longinus, he could go mad, albeit temporarily." He explained. The fact that the madness would be temporary was the only reason Barakiel and Alexander were not more scared than they already were.

"Does that mean that the voice I heard was Lycaon himself?" Barakiel asked, sending a look in the wolf's direction.

Azazel nodded. "Most likely."

"S-so, what can I do with these guys?" Alexander asked, slightly shaken. The prospect of losing one's sanity is a bit unsettling, even for a 10 year old.

"Ah, well, Canis Lykaon is an Independant Avatar-type Sacred Gear, meaning he has a will and a mind of his own." Azazel supplied, seeing that the boy need a change of topic. "He can attack through shadows, produce blades from his body, and even transform into a sword." That got Alex to look at the small dog in his lap.

"You turn into a sword?" he asked. The dog yipped in affirmation and suddenly glowed. In a small flash of red light, the dog was gone. In its place, Alexander held a katana. The blade was pitch black, as was the handle. The small gaurd and the buttcap were both red, the same red as the dog's eyes and forehead gem. "Whoa!" Alexander gasped, his eyes wide and sparkly.

"Alexander, put that down!" Barakiel ordered.

"Aaw…" The boy pouted, placing the sword on the table. The blade suddenly turned back into a dog, which decided to lie down and take a nap right there. The coyote and wolf seemed to have done the same some time ago.

"Considering these two…" Azazel trailed off, pointing at the wolf and the coyote. "The Sacred Gear seems to have taken on some new and unique characteristics due to Alexander's thoughts and feelings." he said, giving the wolf a thoughtful. "The proper term for this is a Subspecies Sacred Gear. A Sacred Gear that changed because of the wielders emotions."

"So, instead of just a dog…" Barakiel trailed off.

"He got three dogs of different canine families, yes." Azazel finished for him.

"And since it was the wolf that spoke to me last time, does that mean Lycaon exists inside the wolf?" Barakiel asked, the thought suddenly striking him. He knew these Subspecies Sacred Gears could be tricky. This explanation was mostly for Alexander's benefit.

"I don't think so." Azazel waved his concerns off, seeing the look Barakiel was sending the wolf. "He was probably using the wolf a a medium to talk. Under normal circumstances, he'd just use his wielder's shadow." he jabbed a thumb in Alexander's direction. The boy gave a nervous glance towards his own shadow. Hopefully he doesn't become the living incarnation of the popular phrase 'afraid of one's own shadow.' That would make him a laughingstock. "Don't worry kid." Azazel piped up, seeing this. "Lycaon won't likely speak again for a little while. He probably exhausted a lot of his energy just talking to your old man, since you're not strong enough to hear him yet." He explained. Alexander wasn't sure if he was relieved, or disappointed in himself after hearing that.

"Is there any way to avoid the madness that was mentioned earlier?" Barakiel asked, his fatherly instincts kicking in. No way does he want his son going insane.

"He just needs to train himself to use the Sacred Treasure. If he's proficient enough, then the madness shouldn't affect him. It's only really a problem in Balance Breaker state anyway." He assured the Lightning specialist, who let out a sigh of relief. "What I want to know, is what these other two mutts can do." Azazel said eagerly. The other two 'mutts,' as Azazel called them, opened their eyes and sent a glare in Azazel's direction. The dog even let out an indignant bark. Azazel ignored them all. "So, tell them to change." He said to the boy, who seemed nervous.

Looking at the coyote, he smiled nervously. "Uh, can you… transform for me?" He asked lamely. The coyote pup let out a small bark and glowed in a similar manner to what the puppy did earlier. When the glow died, in the coyote's place, there was a black, ornate Greek dagger. The guard had several rubies adorning it, and there was a large red gem attached to the handle as a pommel. "Awesome." Alexander grinned.

"It is beautiful." Barakiel admitted.

"And him?" Azazel eagerly pointed at the wolf.

"Is 'he' a him?" Alex wondered out of nowhere.

"They all are." Azazel answered, childlike excitement threatening to burst out. Having his question answered, Alexander faced the wolf. No words needed to be spoken. The wolf knew what its master wanted, and gave it to him. With the same process as the previous two canines, the wolf hd become a large, fierce looking scythe. The pole was made of a dark red metal, with the balde black as the starless midnight sky. A large black stone was embedded at the bottom of the pole, and there were several cerations at the top of the blade. The pole, as well s the blade, were both slightly curved. "Ok, forgive the tongue, but that's badass." Azazel said, staring at the polearm.

"Yeah, it is…" Alexander mumbled, his eyes starry as he ogled the scythe.

"And dangerous." Barakiel frowned.

"Your boy's the son of a Fallen Angel leader." Azazel reminded him. "Best he learns how to use the weapons that exist inside him. In fact..." The Leader of the Grigori trailed of with a mysterious smile. "I have the perfect training partner for him." He said, turning to the door. "Hey Vali! Get your ass in my lab!" He yelled out.

"Alright!" A young, boyish voice yelled back. Barakiel and his son looked at Azazel, perplexed as he just stood there, nonchalant about the minor exchange that just transpired. Seconds later, a young boy, the same age as Alexander, walked into the lab. His hair was a bright shade of silver, and his eyes were a deep hazel. He wore a gray T-shirt with a black jacket over it, dark grey pants, and a pair of black sneakers. Around his neck was a red scarf, and small white dragon plushier on his shoulder. His face seemed to be set in a perpetual scowl. "What?" He asked, his hands in his pockets.

"This is Barakiel's son, Alexander Himejima." Azazel said as Alexander jumped off of the table. The Grigori leader put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "We just found out, he wields the Longinus, Canis Lykaon." The silver haired boy, Vali, gained a surprised look, which he quickly dropped, as he looked at the boy. "Alex, this Vali Lucifer. He's half-human, just like you." Azazel went on.

"Hi!" The boy greeted.

"You willing to fight me?" Vali asked bluntly, surprising Alexander.

"Now, now, Vali." Azazel sighed. "We _just _discovered this. He still needs to learn how to use it." he explained. Vali didn't bother to hide his disappointment.

"Then why am I here?" he asked boredly.

"You're going to help him get started." Azazel said simply. Vali gave Azazel a blank look, staring for a long moment before turning his gaze to Alexander. He held his stare there too for a moment.

"Fine." he said simply, turning around.

"Follow him Kiddo." Azazel said to the half Fallen child, pointing at the silver haired child. "He'll get you started on your Sacred Gear. we'll do the more complicated stuff at a later date." He shooed the child. Shrugging, Alexander followed Vali out of the room, towards Azazel's personal training room. That he never uses.

"_It appears that Alexander has found his 'something else' on his own." _Barakiel thought to himself wryly, his heart suddenly dipping as he remembered the conversation with his wife several months prior.

* * *

"So, you have a Sacred Gear too?" Alexander asked as he and Vali walked through the halls of the Grigori headquarters building.

"Yeah." Vali said simply.

"Which one?" The Fallen Angel hybrid asked curiously.

"Divine Dividing." The Devil hybrid answered simply, again. Clearly, he was not one of many words.

"That's one of the Long-thingies, right?" Alexander asked, scratching his head.

"Longinus, yes." Vali sighed.

"Sorry, still new to the whole 'Sacred Gear' thing." Alex said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can tell." The White Dragon said dully, making Alexander pout.

"You're half-human, like me right?" he asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Vali observed as the two children stopped at a door, opening it. Inside, was a huge room with a lot of space, training equipment, and practice weapons.

"Whoa…" Alex mumbled in awe at the huge room. Having lived in a small house in Japan all his life, he was not used to such big rooms and luxury. "Anyway, yeah." he turned his attention to Vali. "We're gonna be seeing each other a lot aren't we?" he asked with a small smile. "Might as well be friends." He said with a grin. Vali was intrigued by the boy before him.

"You know I'm a Devil right?" he asked.

"And I'm a Fallen Angel." Alexander shrugged. Vali narrowed his eyes in thought. The boy before him was a strange one, to say the least. Most Fallen Angels he met avoided him, at the very least, because of his heritage. As a descendant of Lucifer carrying one of the Heavenly Dragons, he could be considered the ultimate enemy of the Fallen Angels. Yet, here is a Fallen Angel child expressing a simple desire to be friends. Strange indeed.

"Show me you're Sacred Gear." Vali changed the topic, saving that conversation for later. Shrugging, Alexander complied. With little more than a thought from their Master, the three hounds emerged from the son of Barakiel's shadow, shocking the descendant of Lucifer, who did not expect what he saw. "Three?" he asked in a shocked whisper.

"Oh yeah, Azazel said I have a Sub-thing Sacred Gear." Alexander remembered.

"Subspecies." Vali told him, his eyes wide. He hadn't been told of this. A Subspecies Sacred Gear is often stronger than the original. That in mind, the boy before him had the potential to become a very powerful opponent. Raw excitement coursed through Vali's body. Even at the age of 10, he was a complete battle maniac. The prospect of facing the child in front of him in the future was an exciting one. His outer facial expression never changed though.

"What about you?" Alexander asked, snapping Vali out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"Let me see your Sacred Gear." Alexander elaborated, crossing his arms. "It's only fair." he added. Not really seeing any reason not to oblige, Vali allowed his white and blue, mecha-like dragon wings emerge from his back. The crystal membranes shone a beautiful shade of blue. "Awesome." The Fallen Angel boy grinned.

"Now, here's the key thing to remember about Sacred Gears." Vali began the basic rundown of how Sacred Gears work. "They respond to the will and desires of the wielder. The stronger your feelings, the stronger your Sacred Gear becomes." he explained.

"Cool." Alex said simply, with a shrug.

"You're proficient in Holy Lightning, yes?" Vali asked. Alexander nodded. "We're going to have a small spar. Use that and the dogs." The descendant of Lucifer instructed, taking a nonchalant leap back using his wings.

"I really should name these guys." Alex said out loud, frowning in thought as he looked at the three Avatars of his Sacred Gear. "Whoa!" he yelped as he was just barely able to dodge an orb of Vali's silver Demonic Power. "Hey! I wasn't ready!" He snapped in the silver haired boy's direction.

"I said we were going to have a spar." Vali monotoned in response, throwing another orb.

"I've never had a spar before!" Alexander shouted, dodging the attack.

"Then be glad I'm not using my Sacred Gear." Vali responded, prepping more orbs. Alexander clearly had experience dodging and evading attacks, something his father taught him along the line no doubt, but actual fighting was a different story. "I'm waiting." The young Lucifer said boredly, throwing his attacks.

Growling, Alexander pointed at Vali. "G-get him!" He ordered the three hounds. Growling, the three Avatars charged Vali. Smirking, the boy sidestepped the wolf pouncing on him and threw another attack at Alex. The Fallen Angel sidestepped that attack and charged up a ball of thunder, throwing it. Vali responded in kind. The two attacks collided, creating an explosion of power.

"_Interesting." _Vali thought with a smirk. Though his attacks were not all that powerful, given he's fighting a significantly fresher opponent, they were still made from the Demonic Power of a descendant of Lucifer. The fact that an attack from Barakiel's son colliding with his own could cause such an explosion implies that Alexander is incredibly powerful too. _"He will make a brilliant opponent. One day." _Vali decided.

The three Avatars of Canis Lykaon all pounced towards Vali in unison. The boy's only option was to jump, which he did. Using his mecha-like wings, he hovered above the ground, watching as the dogs landed, growling up at him. He wasn't focussing on the attack the was coming his way. A ball of thunder slammed into his back, sending him towards the ground. However, he was able to use his wings to stabilise himself before he hit the floor, and managed to land on his feet. Smirking, he looked up and saw Alexander hovering in the air, his wings out, and a grin on his face.

"Lucky shot." He smirked, charging up another attack. Alexander did the same, while the three Avatars of Canis Lykaon got ready to charge at their Master's command. Vali unleashed his attack as a beam of pure white Demonic Power, whilst Alexander's came out as a bolt of lightning from his finger. The two attacks collided, pushing against one another as the respective owners pushed their power into their attacks.

Both boys grinned.

This was going to be an awesome fight.

* * *

"I wonder how the kids are doing?" Azazel wondered out loud as he and Barakiel walked towards the training room.

"I only hope Alexander hasn't destroyed the training room." Barakiel said with a small sigh.

"He's a 10 year old boy with incredible power and a Longinus, sparring with a kid of the description. What could he possibly do?" Azazel asked optimistically. However, as he said that, he paused, looking at his best friend. They both shared a worried. "Maybe we should hurry up." he suggested, sweating slightly.

"Agreed." Barakiel nodded. With that, the two Fallen Angel Leaders ran through the halls, towards the training room where Alex and Vali were. When they arrived, they shot through the door, hoping that they would not find a destroyed room. Whilst the room was damaged, it was hardly destroyed. The damage was about on par for what Vali usually does. That wasn't what shocked them though. Neither was it the three hounds lying down in the corner, asleep.

No, what shocked them was the state in which Vali and Alex were sparring. They were rolling across the ground, growling and snarling, wrestling like, well, like children. Vali had one hand grabbing Alexander's hair, and another pushing against his face. Alexander had two fingers hooked in Vali's mouth, pulling on his cheek, and his other hand pushing on the Devil child's shoulder. They weren't sparring, or training anymore. They were fighting like a couple of children. Even throwing insults.

"Dragon fart!"

"Dog breath!"

"Lizard lips!"

"Mangy mutt!"

"Hey!" Barakiel called out to the boys. Instantly, they froze in their position, looking towards the two adults. "What's going on here?" he asked, crossing his arms with a frown. "You're supposed to be learning how to use your Sacred Gear, not wrestling like a couple animals." he said as the two separated and got to their feet. Azazel, in the meantime, was struggling to hold in his laughter. "How did this come to pass?" Barakiel asked. Vali and Alexander looked at each other before looking at their respective parental figures.

"I… am not certain."

"Yeah, I don't know."

At their respective answers, Barakiel sighed again. This happened with Shuri often in the past. She would get mad at him for whatever reason, punish him with the silent treatment, and halfway through the laboriously long silent treatment, she would have forgotten why she was punishing him in the first place. Once she started, she just wouldn't be able to stop until he did something big for her. It seemed Alexander was truly a his mother's child.

"Relax Barakiel." Azazel gave a chuckle, his hands behind his head. "The training room is intact, and neither of them have any broken bones. Plus, I'm sure Alex got some use of his Sacred Gear in, right Kiddo?" he asked of his best friend's son, who nodded."There!" he said cheerfully. "All in all, I'd say a successful day." He gave a stretch. "Now, why don't you two hit the showers before heading home, eh?" he suggested. Both of the kids nodded and left the room.

"Bat." Alex whispered under his breath.

"Crow." Vali responded in kind.

"Lizard."

"Mutt."

"They're going to be best friends, aren't they?" Azazel asked in a deadpanned tone, watching the children walk off, their hands in their pockets, throwing stupid names in the other's direction.

"Most likely." Barakiel sighed.

* * *

After Alexander got the hang of summoning his Sacred Gear, he got to work on learning how to wield the sword, the dagger, and the scythe. Of the three, his go-to weapon was the scythe. The range, the cutting power, and the durability of the weapon worked well for him. The wolf, which he'd named Shade, usually came out of Alex's shadow in his scythe form whenever Alex called on him. He was rather lazy, truth be told. He prefered to be wielded as a scythe rather than running around as a wolf. And even when in his wolf form, Shade usually just slept or stayed in Alex's shadow. The dog, Jin, was easily the most energetic and playful of the three, like a little child. He also really enjoyed being Alexander's support, at his Master's side, rather than a weapon in his Master's hands. The coyote, whom Alexander had named Kadmus, was neither lazy or energetic. He was quiet most of the time, bored almost. Still, he was fiercely loyal to his Master, just like the other two. Unlike the other two, he didn't care of he was in his coyote form or his dagger form. If he could serve his Master, he was satisfied.

It was clear that each one of the three canines had their own, strange personalities. Jin was energetic and playful, ready to fight at his Master's side. Shade was lazy and passive, though he'd always jump when his Master had need of him. Kadmus was quiet and broody, but he'd do whatever it took to see his Master's desires fulfilled. All three had their preferences on how to fight for or with their Master, but they would all take whatever course of action Alexander deemed necessary.

In the past two years, since Alexander first awakened his Sacred Gear, his proficiency with the artifact grew quickly. His swordsmanship was largely unrivaled, and his skill in the use of a scythe and/or dagger were just as impressive, though he was hardly a master in any of those fields. He trained almost daily alongside his best friend and trusted colleague, Vali Lucifer. His father continued to train him in the use of Holy Lightning, and while the progress was slower in that area, he was more than adept at it. Alexander's power was growing fast. It wasn't long before he could go toe to toe with Vali, and they continued to grow together.

Nine days out of ten, Alexander would train with his best friend. They would fight with their fists, their Sacred Gears, their inherited abilities, and any manner of styles of combat. Sometimes they used their Sacred Gears only, other times they'd forgo Canis Lykaon and Divine Dividing, and use their own power instead. Sometimes they didn't even use power at ll, just their own two hands. And every so often, they'd go all out, using everything they have at their disposal. However, today was a special day.

There was no training, fighting, or sparring today. Alexander just didn't have the heart for it, something Vali understood completely. Why? Well, this particular day of the year was one of several that had been reserved throughout every year for both Alexander, and Barakiel. Birthdays, holidays, mother's day, father's day, Valentines day, etc. All of these days were set aside for Barakiel and his son to visit the still-comatose form of Shuri Himejima.

For today, it was the anniversary of the day Barakiel's enemies had broken into their home.

Alexander, now 12 years old, sat beside his mother's hospital bed, Barakiel on the other side, and they quietly stared at the almost peaceful look on Shuri's face. He injuries from the attack had healed long ago. There was now a scar across her torso, from her right shoulder to her left hip, and the injury on the side of her head was gone too. However, she was still comatose. Why? Because the blade that was used to cut her was lined with Hydra venom. Heavily diluted, mainly to make it safer for humans to handle, but it was still Hydra venom.

Hydra Venom was incredibly toxic to almost any living thing. Even Pure-Blooded Devils fear the bite of a hydra, as it was rumored to be an instant kill. Fallen Angels too, would stand no chance. How Barakiel's enemies were able to get their hands some was a mystery, but they were persistent in their crusade to kill him. Diluting it probably made it easier and safer for them to use, and it would probably slow a Cadre like him down significantly if he was cut. As a human, however, Shuri was much more susceptible to the substance. She was truly lucky that she was only in a coma, not dead from the venom. Although, Alexander and Barakiel often wondered if death a better alternative. Would she be better of resting in peace? Or is it better this way, having a slither of hope that she'll wake up?

"I have news, about Akeno." Barakiel spoke for the first time since he and his son sat in Shuri's hospital room. Alexander looked up from his mother's peaceful face and at his father. "She was found by the Heiress of the Gremory Clan. Suou Himejima struck a deal with them." Both Fallen Angels felt a wave of anger course through them at the mention of the name.

"A deal?" Alexander asked, ignoring his desire to murder the bastard who was ultimately responsible for his mother's condition.

"So long as she never enters Himejima territory again, and stays beside Rias Gremory, she gets to live." Barakiel said simply, his gaze turning back to his wife.

"So, when the time comes, she'd probably have to join Rias Gremory's group of Chess Pieces." Alexander concluded. His father only nodded in response. "Will she be safe with them?" He asked.

"I believe so, yes." Was Barakiel's only answer.

"That's good…" Alexander whispered.

* * *

**And chapter three is done! Next chapter, some awesome shit will go down, Alexander and Vali will go on a small mission together, and maybe make a new friend! Who is that friend? Take a wild guess, nya~**

**Now, I just want to get this out of the way, Alexander will be forming his own team, much like Vali did. Spoiler alert, he will not be joining the Khaos Brigade like Vali will. Concerning the members of his team, you'll just have to wait and find out. **

**Now, quick question, what do you all think of the Canis Lykaon Subspecies so far? I checked on the Slash Dog wikia site, and everything mentioned in this chapter was legit. The King of Arcadia, Lycaon, really does reside in the Sacred Gear like Ddraig and Albion. He really was mixed with a sword of Japanese mythology, and the end result was Jin. In my opinion, adding in the wolf and the coyote is not a huge stretch.**

**Also, ideas and suggestions are always welcome. Yes, there will be a harem.**

**And hey! Happy Valentines Day ya'll! Not that it's a particularly happy holiday for me, but whatever. To those of us who are single on this day, I salute you! We must hang in there!**


	4. Cats and Wolves

"Why are we here again?" 15 year old Vali asked in annoyance as he and Alexander strolled through a forest in Fallen Angel territory. The two had changed in the past few years. They were still best friends, but were now significantly more grown up than they used to be. Both in maturity, and physically speaking. Enough of the latter that several Fallen Angels women of all ages lusted after them. The only thing stopping them was the fact that Vali was a Devil descended from Lucifer, and Alex was the son of one of their leaders.

Vali now wore a green V-neck shirt underneath a white collared shirt that was barely buttoned up and perhaps a size too small, a black leather jacket over those, a pair of burgundy jeans with a silver chain attached, black leather chaps over those jeans, and black shoes with black buckles. His hazel eyes scanned over everything around his, sharper than ever. He gave off an aura that suggested he was not one to be messed with.

As did the individual next to him, who was around the same age as Vali, perhaps a bit younger by a month or two. He wore black ripped jeans that fit him well, a white long sleeved collared shirt that had the upper two buttons undone, a pair of black combat boots that were steel tipped, and finally, a black leather hooded long coat that went down to his ankles. Around his neck, was a silver chain with a woman's wedding ring. It belonged to his mother before she was put into a coma. His violet eyes were a lot more relaxed than his silver haired friend, but they were no less sharp.

"Father and Azazel received reports of Devil activity in this area." Alexander answered his best friend's question as they continued to stroll through the forest. "We are to investigate, and intervene if necessary." He continued.

"But why _us_?" Vali asked with a sigh.

"We were available, and we were bored." Alexander answered with a cheeky smirk. "Tell me it doesn't feel good, getting out of Azazel's home, away from civilization." He challenged.

"I suppose you have me there." Vali deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"Besides, a bit of action with someone that's not each other will do us good." Alexander smirked, cracking his knuckles. Vali couldn't help but agree. The win-loss ratio between the friends was around 667:521 in Vali's favour, though this was mainly due to the fact that Vali had a significant head start in the use of his Demonic Power and Sacred Gear. Alexander quickly caught up in terms of Power and proficiency with his own Longinus. However, Vali had a significant advantage since Alexander can't use his Balance Breaker.

"I suppose." Vali conceded. An opponent besides Alexander would be a welcome change. He loves fighting with his best friend, but it can get rather dull over time. The two of them know almost all of the other's tricks and techniques. Something they both had in common was a personal vow to not really on anything for strength except their own power, and their Sacred Gears. Some might say that that's a clutch use of Divine Dividing or Canis Lykaon, and in many ways, it is. However, the fact that both of them have come as far as they have with just those two things to rely is a testament to their resolve.

"Stop." Alexander suddenly spoke, stopping in his tracks. Vali followed suit, raising an eyebrow at his friend's sudden stop. His eyes narrowed as he saw what Alexander was looking. Kneeling, the Fallen Angel hybrid ran his fingers through a small puddle of red liquid; blood. "It's Devil blood." He confirmed to his best friend, who gave a thoughtful hum.

"There's a trail." Vali noticed, seeing more puddles, each around the size of a baseball, forming a trail deeper into the forest. "We should follow it." he said. Alexander nodded in agreement, standing up. He and his best friend quickly took off in the direction the trail of blood went. The blood was still fresh, so the owner could not be too far.

Sure enough, they came upon a small clearing in the forest. There was a squad of Devil guards, each wielding spears, fighting against a gorgeous young woman, who was about two years older than Vali and Alexander. She had a voluptuous figure, with her long black hair being tied back, with her bangs cupping her face. Her eyes were a similar, albeit darker, shade of hazel to Vali's. Sticking out of her head were two, parabolic, cat-like ears, and out of the small of her back there were two cat tails. She wore a slashed up black yukata, showing much of her body, which was quite beautiful, despite the many gashes and cuts she had. Clearly, it was her blood that had made the trail they were following.

"Just hold still sweetheart." One of the Devils said as the girl was pushed to the ground. She was panting heavily, her energy spent as the Devil that had spoken loomed over her. He grinned sickly, looking over her exposed body as he stuck his spear in the ground beside him. "Hold her down boys. These next few hours are going to be _brilliant _for us." He said, his voice thick as two soldiers did as they were told.

Horrified realisation dawned on the girl's face as she realised what they were implying. "No, stop!" She screamed as two of the men held her arms down, barely letting her move as she struggled to get away from the men.

"Struggle all you want Girlie." One of the men holding her down chuckled darkly. "It makes it better for us." He said, making the girl's fear spike as the leader walked closer to her.

"This is what you get for Straying." The other guy holding her down said. "And this is what _we _deserve for working those arrogant Nobles." he added, loving the sight of her struggling. "Good to know this job pays off every now and again." he added.

Alexander felt cold fury run through his veins, whilst Vali looked on with a disgusted scowl. They may be a Fallen Angel and Devil, respectively, creatures of lust, but they had lines, they wouldn't cross. Vali, admittedly, wasn't as interested in pursuing women or their bodies as much as most boys his age were. Alexander on the other hand was different. He was a lot like his Uncle Azazel, he loved women, and their bodies, only he wasn't so blatant about it. However, he detested the very concept of rape, and anyone who would commit such an act deserved the most painful death imaginable in his mind.

"This is going to be delightful!" The leader of the squad said as he started undoing his pants.

"Yeah, it is." Alexander agreed, his voice dark as he announced his presence. All of the Devils stopped at the new voice, seeing the new arrivals. Alex's eyes were glowing a deep crimson, his fists clenched as fury coursed through him. Vali stood at his side, ready to fight at a moment's notice. Before any of the Devils could speak, three black figures shot out of Alexander's shadow, and promptly tore out the throats of three of the Devils. It was Shade, Jin, and Kadmus. Even after five years, they hadn't grown bigger. They still looked like puppies. "Time to die." Alexander said darkly holding his hand up. Shade got the message. The wolf jumped towards his master, his body encased with a red glow. When the glow faded, Alex was holding his scythe, ready for a fight.

"ATTACK!" The leader of the Devils squad yelled. The entire squad forgot about about the trembling woman on the ground and readied themselves for a fight.

Well, 'fight' is too generous of a term. It was more like a slaughter. Vali, Alexander, Jin, and Kadmus all charged at the Devils in an instant. Within seconds, half of the group was dead, five had their throats torn out by a dog, three had holes blasted through their chests by Vali, two were decapitated by Alexander's scythe, and another two were obliterated by Alexander's Holy Lightning. The leader of the squad saw all of it happen, and was shell shocked. His men were killed off so easily!

"Not even worth using my Sacred Gear." Vali said with a scoff as he disintegrated another Devil with his Demonic Power.

"Indeed." Alexander agreed. He could have just used his Holy Lightning here. Canis Lykaon wasn't necessary at all. These grunts were pathetic, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the screams they let out as he attacked. Within minutes, the entire squad, save for the captain, was dead. The girl had long since passed out, and the two teens turned their attention to the leader of the now dead group of Devils.

"S-stop right there!" He yelled, pointing his spear at the teens as Alex dismissed his Sacred Gear, the scythe disappearing and the two remaining dogs jumping into his shadow. "I-I'm w-warning you!" He snapped, stuttering as Holy Lightning gathered around Alexander's hand.

"Men like you disgust me." The Fallen Angel hybrid spat. "Thinking you can defile a girl simply because you don't get a good pay from your boss?" he snarled, pointing two fingers at the terrified Devil. "You are the worst of the worst." he growled. "Resound, Thunder." He bit out, the blue lightning shooting towards the man. He didn't even have time to dodge.

For the next hour, the leader of the Devil squad was screaming in utter agony as Alexander's Holy Lightning coursed through his body. The pain of lightning was one thing, but the Holy element that accompanied it made it all the more agonising. It didn't stop there though. Alex also allowed the three Avatars of his Sacred Gear to maul the man, and he even added a few spears of light into the mix. Not once did he allow the man to pass out. Eventually, he grew bored and decided to just end him with a swift Light Spear to the head.

"Well!" Alexander spun around to face his friend, who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "That was fun." He said with a refreshed smile, dismissing his Sacred Gear.

"You terrify me sometimes Alex." Vali said with a sigh. His only response was a bright smile from his best friend, making him sigh once more. "What do we do with her?" He asked, pointing to the girl, who was still passed out.

"Not sure." Alex said, crouching beside the girl. "Hm, definitely a Nekoshou." he said with a small hum as he examined her wounds. "She's got a few gashes and bruises, but nothing two serious. Aside from this that is." he lifted up a small tear in her yukata, showing a stab wound in her side. "The wound closed by itself, but she'll probably get an infection if we don't get her out of here." He said, picking the girl up, gingerly as he could, and holding her bridal style. "Let's go." He said, allowing his _six _Fallen Angel wings to extrude from his back. Vali nodded, his Sacred Gear appearing from his own back. Together, the two teenagers took off, towards Grigori Headquarters, where they'd be able to get help for the girl.

As they flew, the girl managed to regain some modicum of consciousness. She could barely register the fact that she was being held. What she could register was a head of inky black hair that was darker than anything she'd ever seen, and a pair of beautiful violet eyes that pierced her soul.

* * *

"She going to be OK?" Alexander asked as he, Barakiel, and Penemue stood in a hospital room, where the Nekoshou was resting after Tamiel worked his magic. She was pretty much all healed up, but she was still unconscious.

"Yeah. Her injuries weren't extensive, but there were a lot of them." Penemue confirmed with a nod. "However, I think you two will find this little tidbit of information interesting." She said as she handed a sheet of paper over to Alexander and Barakiel. Curious, they read over the sheets, their eyes widening as they read.

"This is Kuroka, the Black Cat?" Barakiel asked in shock, looking at the girl. Penemue nodded.

"Isn't Kuroka that Stray Devil that went insane from Senjutsu and killed her Master?" Alex asked, vaguely recalling the day he received the news from Azazel.

"She is, but Tamiel did a complete magic analysis of her health, physically and mentally. Whilst her body is not exactly in peak physical condition, it will take time to heal. Her mind, however, is perfectly fine." Penemue told them, surprising the two.

"But, if she's not insane…" Barakiel trailed off.

"Why would she kill her Master?" Alex finished for him.

"That's what I want to find out." Penemue said with a thoughtful frown.

* * *

A few hours later, that day, Vali and Alexander were training in their in their training room, exchanging blows with their natural powers and their Sacred Gears. Alexander threw a spear of light, bright blue in colour, at Vali, who, clad in his Scale Mail, whacked it away with his armored hand.

**(Divide!)**

The voice of Albion, the Heavenly dragon residing in the Sacred Gear, called out as Vali activated the signature ability of his Sacred Gear. Alexander grunted in strain as he felt half of his power drain out of him. If that wasn't annoying, he didn't know what was.

"Hold!" He called out as a thought came to him.

"What is it?" Vali asked as he halted his attack. His voice echoed behind the armour of his Scale Mail.

"I'm going to use Balance Breaker." Alex said, allowing his sword to turn to Jin.

Vali raised an eyebrow under his helmet. "Are you certain?" He asked. "Barakiel and Azazel both strictly forbade you from using Balance Breaker. The madness of Lycaon is a heavy risk." He warned, though he wasn't telling him not to.

"Five years Vali." Alexander sighed in annoyance. "Five fucking years, and these dogs are still pups, I haven't spoken to Lycaon, and you continue to trounce my ass any time you use the Scale Mail." The Fallen Angel reminded his best friend. "I'm not going to grow with Canis Lykaon unless I actually start to use Balance Breaker. With you here, you can drain my power if the madness gets to me." He said with conviction. Vali didn't say anything else. He gave a simple nod and provided his best friend the space he needed.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, and sang softly.

"Behowlest the slaying of one thousand mortals." He whispered. The three canines around him stiffened as they heard the words. "Besingest the slaying of ten thousand goblins." Black mist started to extrude from Alexander's body, as well as that of the three dogs. "Mine name, immersed in deep darkness, tis the Imitation God traversing the Polar Night." The black haze started surrounding him, as well as the dogs, until no part of them could be seen. "Oh ye, perishest by **mine own black blade!" **His voice became deeper, a mix between speech and growling. **"Fools ye art, oh deformed Creator Gods!" **He howled. The black haze exploded.

**[Balance Breaker!] **A new voice roared as the entire room was tinted in darkness. Vali let out a yelp as an innumerable amount of blades spouted from everywhere, the walls, the ceiling, the floor. Everything was covered in darkness, with all kinds of warped, misshapen blades spouting out of it. The darkness had spread across the room like a river, and the only reason Vali could see anything at all was because of his Devil's Night Vision.

Standing before him were four figures. Three of them, were four-legged hound-like creatures, all huge and fierce-looking. They looked ready to punce at anytime, their eyes gleaming red. Vali wasn't certain if their coat was made of fur or darkness. However, that wasn't the most disturbing most disturbing part, was the being that stood before the three hounds. It was a two-legged hound, a Werewolf, with six tails protruding from the small of it's back. Sharp claws could be seen at the tip of the creatures hands and feet. It let out soft, slow breaths as it stood in place, it's eyes closed.

Night Celestial Slash Dogs, right in front of his eyes. It was breath taking.

"Alex?" Vali asked softly. The Werewolf immediately opened its eyes, the piercing crimson orbs glowing brightly, glaring into Vali's golden lenses from his helmet. As Alexander let out a loud howl, Vali couldn't help a small surge of anticipation coursing through him. "The King of Wolves." he whispered as the four creatures faced him, ready to fight. "Let's do this." he grinned as they attacked ferociously.

* * *

_~~Alexander's Mind~~_

_Alexander's eyes shot open as soon as he finished the chant of Canis Lykaon's Balance Breaker, finding himself in a black void. It was made clear to him some time ago that he was capable of activating the Forbidden Technique, but both Barakiel and Azazel had expressly forbidden him from using it. He knew why, and he understood, but he just couldn't stay as he was. He was growing stronger, he wasn't using his Sacred Gear properly, so he decided to just say 'screw it' and take a leap of faith._

_That may have been a mistake._

_**[Quite the understatement, young one.] **__An eerily familiar voice suddenly spoke. Frantically, Alex looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. There was no one to be seen._

"_Where are you?!" He demanded. That was the same voice he heard all those years ago, telling him and his father that Shuri had minutes to live. "Lycaon!" he called out._

_**[You know who we are… good…] **__The voice said as a part of the distorted in front of him. Shadows shifted and twisted together to form a vaguely humanoid figure, with a long snout, and six tails behind it. A Werewolf. __**[Hello Alexander.] **__The voice said as two red eyes appeared on the shadow's face._

"_Lycaon." Alex greeted wearily._

_**[You are unsettled.] **__Lycaon observed. _

"_Of course I am!" The boy snapped. "I'm deep inside my own head talking to the King of Wolves!" He reminded, breathing heavily. Part of him was really scared that Lycaon would attack at any moment, and he doesn't want to know what happens in outside world if he dies in his head._

_**[You have no reason to fear us.] **__Lycaon assured him._

"_Forgive me for not having full confidence." Alex scoffed, crossing his arms._

_**[Why wouldn't you?] **_

"_Because you're fucking insane?"_

_**[Untrue.]**_

"_Right, feeding your own son to the King of Olympus." Alexander snarked. "That's not insane at all." Sarcasm dripped through his teeth._

_**[A harmless prank that Zeus took a little too seriously.] **__Alex could have sworn he saw the shadow shrug. __**[Besides that, Zeus resurrected our son afterwards. All's well that ends well.] **__He pointed out before changing the subject. __**[It is interesting though.] **__He said. __**[This is the first time a Fallen One has hosted us.] **__He mused. __**[Not to mention the evolution our vessel went through when you manifested him… Or rather, them.]**_

"_If I'm so interesting, why did you not speak to me sooner?" Alex asked, his eyes narrow. _

_**[You refused to use our power.] **__Was the answer he got._

"_Power? As in, the Balance Breaker?" Alex was confused. _

_**[Yeah.] **__Lycaon nodded. __**[You submitted to the other Fallen forbidding you from using the Prohibited Technique. We have no interest in a Master that will kneel so easily.] **__Alexander wasn't sure about how to respond to that. __**[Our time grows short.] **__The Wolf King suddenly said. __**[We will speak again soon, Alexander. Don't disappoint us.] **__He said a bright light enveloped them. Alex shielded his eyes from the light as it became brighter with each passing second._

* * *

"He's waking up." A familiar voice said as Alexander opened his eyes. As his eyelids fluttered open, he was greeted to the sight of his frowning father, who did not look impressed at all. "Alexander." The Cadre said, his tone calm, but clearly upset.

"Dad?" he asked groaning as he managed to sit up. "What happened?" He asked his memory was rather hazy. "How long was I out?" he asked, finding himself sitting in a hospital bed.

"Three days." Came the answer from a voice beside. Looking to the right, he saw that Vali was also in a hospital bed, covered in bandages. There was an uncannily satisfied smirk on his face.

"You fell unconscious after you thoroughly thrashed Vali." Azazel spoke up, looking like he didn't know whether to be excited or disappointed. "In Balance Breaker state." he added. He _really _wanted to grin right now, and be really excited about the possibilities. However, Alex had disobeyed direct instructions from both him and Barakiel, putting Vali and himself in danger. Even he knew that there was a time and place for everything.

"I…" Alexander trailed off, not sure how to respond.

"You what, Alexander?" Barakiel demanded. It was clear to everyone present that the Lightning of God was NOT happy. "Canis Lykaon's Balance Breaker is _dangerous! _Not just to everyone around you, but to YOU too!" He reprimanded. "You were unconscious for three days! I was worried you would end up like your mother!" he yelled. Alexander could only hang his head in shame. He hadn't thought of that.

"I just wanted go further with my Sacred Gear…" he murmured under his breath. Speaking of Canis Lykaon, the three canines were also present in the room. Instead of their pup forms though, they were no much larger. Jin was fully grown and fierce looking, standing up to Barakiel's waist, the tips of his coal black fur now grey, as well as his paws. The same could be said about Kadmus, who was also now fully grown. Shade, however, was larger than the other two, around the size of a horse, his fur having not a hint of anything that wasn't pitch black.

"Alex, the madness of Lycaon is a dangerous thing. The Night Celestial Slash Dogs is not something you should be playing around with." Azazel chided.

"That's what I said." Vali spoke up, amused. He was ignored.

"I just wanted to get better at using my Sacred Gear." Alex sighed in depression. "It's been five years since I awakened Canis Lycaon, and I had no contact with Lycaon, and they hadn't grown so much as a millimetre." He pointed to the now grown canines. "Now that I used the Night Celestial Slash Dogs, not only are they fully grown, but I've actually spoken with Lycaon!" he said, shocking everyone.

"You spoke to him?" Barakiel asked in a whisper, his eyes wide. Alex nodded.

"What was he like?" Vali asked, almost hesitant. Talking to a sane Dragon in one's head is one thing, but a crazy Werewolf King in one's head? The prospect is unsettling, even for him.

"Not at all what I expected." Alexander admitted. "He didn't even seem all that insane. He was calm, chilled, casual even." he let out a sigh. "I honestly feel kinda cheated. I spent five years thinking he was bat crap crazy." he said.

"Hard to believe, given his past, but I suppose it's not out of the question." Azazel admitted.

"He could be putting up an act." Barakiel frowned.

[We're not.] Lycaon's irritated grumble echoed in Alexander's ears, making the boy shake his head. Boy, that was strange.

"Well, I suppose there's no use dwelling on it now." Azazel concluded with a sigh. "The Avatar's are fully grown, Lycaon is speaking to him, and he got a small taste of the Balance Breaker." He listed. "Despite the circumstances, it is a step forward with the Sacred Gear." He said.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're thoroughly grounded for the next two weeks." Barakiel told his son with crossed arms. Said son could only groan in response.

"Oh yeah!" Azazel snapped his fingers as something occurred to him. "By the way, the Black Cat woke up. She's at Penemue's. She wants to see Alex." he said, surprising the Cadre and his son. Nobody noticed Vali snickering in his bed.

"Why would she want to see me?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Maybe the damsel in distress wants to give her hero a 'reward' of some kind." Azazel grinned, making Alexander glare at him with a light blush.

"Shut it." he grumbled, crossing his arms. Vali's snickering did not subside. He so hoped Barakiel had a camera when he and Alexander got to Penemue's.

* * *

Since Alexander's injuries weren't as extensive as Vali's, which wasn't all that surprising considering what the Lucifer descendant fought against, he was discharged just a few hours after waking up. Now, he and Barakiel were approaching Penemue's home. After Alex finds out what the Black Cat wants with him, he'll have to endure two weeks of being grounded, much to his chagrin. When he's grounded, there's no training with Vali, none of his favorite books, shows, or video games, and throughout the grounding, he has to take care of ALL the cooking.

Fantastic.

The only thing that can occupy his time is the small gym room he and Barakiel have in their home, and the porno magazines he has under his mattress. What? He's a healthy fifteen year old Fallen Angel kid. Of course he had pornos!

Digression aside, Alexander was wondering what Kuroka wanted with him. From what Azazel had told him, she was being hunted because she killed her Master, having gone insane. But these were just allegations. Even back during the fight with the Devils that had cornered her, she didn't seem insane. From what Penemue told him, Kuroka apparently killed her Master because the man decided to hurt her sister for whatever. She was able to stop him, killing him in the process, but that resulted in her being branded a Stray.

Such an incident made Alexander nervous about what might happen to his sister, but took solace in the fact that the Gremory House was renowned for treating their servants like family. That calmed him at least. Still he wasn't sure what to expect when he met Kuroka as he walked through the door. A shy, timid, innocent teenager? A quiet, monotone, stoic girl? Maybe a carefree, ditzy, dumb girl? Well, he certainly didn't expect what he found.

"My hero!" The teenaged girl said happily, pouncing towards Alex. She was about a head taller than him, and easily locked his head between her generous bust, which was almost bare due to the girl's loose kimono.

"Mmmmmmph!" Alex gave a shocked yelp as his face buried in the soft flesh. He did indeed enjoy the feeling of a bust that wasn't his mother's or Penemue's, but he couldn't _breathe!_

"Kuroka." Penemue sighed from her position on her couch. The Nekoshou giggled and pulled back, allowing the boy to breathe, but still keeping his head in between her assets.

"I heard that you and your silver haired friend saved me from the Devil guards." She told him with a smirk. "I wanted to meet you personally so that I could… _thank _you." She gave a sultry whisper, making Alexander's ears go red. Normally, he's not one to get embarrassed so easily, but the sexy older girl that was currently smothering him was more than just hot. She was _knockout. _Her cat ears and tails only added to her appeal.

Kuroka, meanwhile, was beside herself with delight as she took in the boy's reaction and appearance. Not only did he have a cute face, but he was absolutely adorable when he lit up red like that. With her species currently at the brink of extinction, she had been searching for someone with strong genes. After she'd woken up and explained her situation to Fallen Angels, she'd offered herself to the White Dragon, who was not only a Dragon, but a descendant of Lucifer himself, but she'd been shot down almost instantly. Then the silver haired boy mentioned that his best friend, who was the son of Barakiel and also wielded a Longinus, would probably be more than willing to take her up on her offer. That was all she needed to hear.

Son of a Cadre, host of a Longinus, cute, and powerful, Alexander was the full package for her. He inherited the Holy Lightning of God, and he's the host to the King of Wolves. He might technically be a dog, but she certainly wouldn't mind having children with that kind of strength.

"Kuroka." Penemue repeated, a little more firmly. Pouting, the Nekoshou let the boy go, smirking as she saw his face red as an apple. Walking off with a sway of her hips, she sat beside Penemue on the couch, crossing one leg over the other, showing off her endowed legs to the boy, who was still red. She couldn't help smirking happily at that. Getting this boy to knock her up will be sinch.

"Now, why are we here?" Barakiel asked with his arms crossed. "Alexander has two weeks of grounding to get to." he said, making the boy huff. "What did you want?" he asked of the Stray Devil. He was weary around her, but Penemue assured him that she was at least safe to be around. He wasn't completely trusting about what she wanted with his son though.

"Can I speak with your son alone please?" Kuroka asked with a sweet smile, one that reminded him of his wife. Glancing at his son, then at the Nekoshou, Barakiel got a small idea of what was about to transpire. With a small smirk, he nodded and left the room, followed by Penemue, who gave the boy a lascivious smile before leaving.

"_The fuck?" _Alexander asked with a raised eyebrow as he sat on the other side of the couch that Kuroka sat on. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked of the girl, who was looking him up and down. Apparently, she liked what she saw.

She smiled sweetly. "You know my species is almost extinct, right?" She asked, getting a weary nod from Alex. He didn't like that expression one bit. "Well, I'd rather that not happen, so I've been looking for someone strong to give me some neko-babies." She said, her lips curling up into a sultry grin. "You wanna be my baby-daddy?" She asked, pulling her kimono down, showing off almost her entire bust.

Let's just say that in the years to come, Kuroka did not let Alexander live his reaction down.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this took so long. Seriously, I took about three days to write up until Alex says **_**'The fuck' **_**and left it there ever since the last update. I don't what happened. Then wrote in those last two paragraphs and the last line, and boom. New chapter. I could have updated and moved on with this story sooner. I really feel like an idiot for that.**

**Anyways, I'm hoping to carry on with this fic sooner rather than later, as well as Prince of Lightning and Will the Storm Come. I'll more than likely be working on the latter more often than others, but only time will tell.**

**Now, people have been asking if I'll be pairing Rias with Alexander here, and I just don't know if I want to. I'm still considering if Rias will be with the OC in Fire and Blood, and I'd rather not do the same with both. Thing is, Alexander is going to meet up with the Peerage during the fight with Kokabiel. By then, Rias would have already started falling for Issei. No way is she just going to drop him and go for Alexander afterwards. If anyone has a reason why I should pair Alex and Rias, and how I should do so, I'm all ears.**

**Also, should I keep Raynare and her posse alive here? I'm already doing that in FIre and Blood, so maybe I could just kill them off in here. Or I could add Raynare and Kalawarner into Alexander's harem too, like I intend to do in Fire and Blood. I really do like them, but I feel that they might make this story a little more complicated than it needs to be. Thoughts anyone?**


	5. Vengeance

The eighteen year old Alexander Himejima fluttered his eyes open as he woke up in his bed in his father's home in the Underworld. He let out a tired and groggy moan as he made to sit up and stretch his shirtless torso. However, something, _someone, _had a tight grip on his arm, squeezing it between two very soft and very pleasant globes of flesh. Turning his head slightly, he saw the naked form of one Kuroka the Black Cat, his bed partner of three years. She slept with a peaceful and content expression, clutching her mate's arm. After the night they had, one of many in the past three years, she had no intention of letting him walk away in the immediate morning.

After their first encounter, not including the day Alex and Vali had saved her from being gang-raped by a bunch of nameless, faceless, powerless Devil grunts, Kuroka had moved into Penemue's home. She made every effort she could to see Alex, after his grounding back then was finished that is. Whenever Alex wasn;t training, studying, or entertaining himself, he was spending time with her. Then, about a month after Alex had saved her, he finally relented in at least taking her out on a date, and well…

Let's just say that Kuroka is one _wild _kitty-cat.

She and Alex were bonking after the first date, and have been ever since. At first, Alexander wasn't sure what to call his relationship with Kuroka. He knew he had affection for her, so she wasn't just some random bed partner or fuck buddy; their relationship was more than that. It plagued him for several months after he and Kuroka had lost their virginities to each other, until he finally decided to talk to her about it. Her answer surprised him.

"_Only my chosen mate can take my purity, Alex. And that's you." _She had said. _"As a Fallen Angel, it is expected of you to have several lovers, and I knew that before we were together. Just as long as you don't forget about me." _She'd teased him. _"I will never give myself to anyone but you. Or one of your harem girls if you're not around." _That part had them both hot and bothered throughout the night.

Alexander couldn't help the small, affectionate smile that made its way onto his face as he stared at his lover's expression. The previous night had been a particularly wonderful one for them. Kuroka was ever finding new and exciting ways for her and her mate to enjoy and get lost in each other, with or without the occasional 'guest.' True to his word, Alexander always kept Kuroka close, regardless of any other sexual partners he might have had. Fallen Angels, humans, the occasional yokai, and he even made one Angel Fall once. Sometimes Kuroka was present, other times she wasn't. However, she has been his only consistent lover thus far. All the others were one time things.

Anyways, Alexander had to get up, and no matter how much he wanted to just lay there and stare at Kuroka's face, and body to an extent, he had work to do. He, Vali, and Azazel were going to the human world. Alexander was both ecstatic, and nerve-wracked at the prospect, as they were headed for Kuoh Town, the very same town in which his sister was currently residing alongside the Peerage she was serving in. Kuroka's sister, Shirone, currently going by Koneko, was also there. He wasn't sure how he would go about meeting her, but he hoped it would go at least ok, considering how she was when they last saw each other.

Sighing, Alexander nudged his lover. "Kuroka, wake up." he said, shaking her shoulder. Kuroka let out a sound that seemed to be a mix between a whine and a cat's hiss. "Don't give me that, wake up." He sighed tiredly, pinching her cheek. She whined again, burying her face in her mate's chest, pushing her chest into him.

"Don't wanna..." She mumbled out groggily, nuzzling her mate's muscular chest with satisfaction.

"How about a wake up call then?" Alex asked deviously, running a hand up her supple thighs before squeezing her ass cheek. Kuroka's eyes shot open at the contact, a throaty purr escaping her. Before she knew it, Alex had her arms pinned above her head, straddling her waist.

"I could wake up for this." She gave a lusty grin, happily accepting the searing kiss Alex planted on her lips. She moaned as their tongues wrestled together, and let out a shuddering breath as Alex pulled back. "Daddy~ Kitten's wet~" She moaned, knowing what that does to him.

They didn't leave their room until noon.

* * *

"You're late." Vali said, frowning at his best friend as he walked into Azazel's office, a bright, refreshed smile on his face. "Please don't tell me you spent the entire morning fornicating with the cat." He sighed. When the two first met, they were of equal height. Now, Vali stood at five foot six, a few inches shorter than his best friend, who stood at five foot nine.

"Ok, I won't." Alex said with a smirk. "Instead, I'll say that I spent the entire morning fucking my girlfriend into the bed." He grinned, making Vali groan. Azazel, who was sitting at his desk, laughed at the exchange.

"It's baffling how different you two are, and yet, you're best of friends." He observed, discreetly giving Alex a wink and a thumbs up, which the teenager returned. "Anyways, I've booked us a room at fancy hotel in Kuoh. Three bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, and quite high up too, so we can see the views." He informed the two teens. "You two say your goodbyes?" he asked.

"Who am I going to say goodbye to?" Vali asked blandly.

"I got a series of stern warnings from Dad, a shag from Kuroka, and a suffocating hug from Penemue." Alex said, just as bland. "I think I'm good." He said.

"Pen still tryna jump your bones, eh Kid?" Azazel asked with an amused grin.

"You know she's not serious." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that." The Governor of the Fallen Angels said with a shake of his head.

"Can we get moving?" Vali asked in annoyance.

"Sure, sure." Azazel shrugged, picking up a backpack full of his stuff. Vali already held a backpack, as did Alex. With a snap of his fingers, Azazel summoned a green transportation circle underneath their feet. "Into the great beyond!" He announced dramatically, earning a sigh from the two teens as they were all beamed away by the light.

* * *

"Hm, snazzy." Alexander commented as he admired the hotel room that he and his companions had transported into. Per Azazel's promise, it was indeed a fancy hotel, a penthouse room actually, with a large living space, three couches in the center facing a large plasma screen TV, and there were three rooms in the back. "Dibs on the room with the biggest bed!" He suddenly cried out, zooming towards the rooms. In an instant, he's identified the master bedroom and locked the door behind him.

"Dammit!" Azazel cried out, gripping his hair. It was so like Alexander to pull a fast one like that. He should have seen it coming. By now, the son of Barakiel would have already stripped down naked and laid down in the bed with a book or something, purely to 'mark his territory' as it were. "I really should have seen that coming." he groaned.

"You're getting old." Vali deadpanned, eliciting a cry of shock and hurt from his surrogate father.

"No respect!" Azazel cried out, again. Sighing heavily, he slumped into the one-seated couch. "Honestly, we only just arrived and I already need a drink." he said with a groan. "Comes with the territory of dealing with you two I suppose." He gave a dramatic sgh.

"Thanks a lot." Vali deadpanned, sitting on one of the other couches. "Now, care to tell us about why we're here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sightseeing." Azazel shrugged.

"I do not believe that for a second." The descendant of Lucifer said simply.

"It's the truth." Azazel shrugged yet again. "Everything we're here for amounts to glorified sightseeing." He explained simply.

"Glorified?" The silver haired teen raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." The Governor said, popping the 'p.' "This town has several locations, cuisines, and individuals of interest, including Alex's sister, the Gremory and Sitri Heirs, Kuroka's sister, aaaaaand…" He trailed off with a small smirk. "One Issei Hyoudou, a nameless, faceless human boy who happens to carry the aura of a dragon with him, a particularly strong one at that." His smirk turned wide and eager as vali's eyes widened exponentially.

"Do you think it's the Red Dragon?" He all but demanded.

[It better be.] The voice of Albion said in the back of Vali's mind. As much as the two enjoy fighting against Alexander and Lycaon, they were well past ready for their one true rival.

"It's possible." Azazel conceded, leaning on the chair's arm. "However, it could be something else. One of the Vritra Gears, or maybe a Twice Critical subspecies, I don't know." He shrugged. "But I'm eager to find out." he grinned. "That's why I sent Raynare and her group to keep an eye on the boy. Just in case his Sacred Gear goes berserk." he explained. "You know how tricky these dragon-types can be." he reminded.

"I do indeed." Vali couldn't help but agree. His mind drifted to the last time he slipped into Outrage Mode. Luckily, Alex had been there to thoroughly pummel him into unconsciousness, like Vali had been the first time Alex had activated his Balance Breaker.

[Thanks a lot…] Albion huffed in Vali's mind.

"_Excuse me for not liking a Dragon's instinct for senseless violence." _Vali shot back with an internal frown.

[You love violence!] Albion returned in protest.

"_I love fighting." _Vali corrected. _"What I do not love, is pointless, meaningless, senseless violence, like what happens in Outrage Mode." _He explained. He heard another huff in the back of his head before Albion's presence left his mind. _"Over-sensitive reptile." _He thought with a shake of his head.

"Albion?" Azazel asked with half-lidded eyes, seeing the movement.

"Albion." Vali confirmed, sighing in annoyance. Suddenly, the two noticed something. It was remarkably quiet. Whenever Alexander was around, it was never this quiet. Either he's playing video games, bonking Kuroka, training, or even reading a book with some music playing. He doesn't usually sleep during the day, so he wouldn't have taken a nap. There's always some kind of sound that suggests Alexander's presence. And if it's this quiet…

"He snuck out, didn't he?" Azazel asked blankly.

"Most likely." Vali agreed. The two simply relaxed in their couch seats.

"He probably went to spy on his sister or the Devils she's with." Azazel decided. He wouldn't put it past the kid. He doubted he'd let himself be known though. Bad idea, even Alex knows that.

"Or he's going to try and seduce one of Raynare's group." Vali suggested.

"Or a young, impressionable teen from town." Azazel added into the mix. The conversation didn't last much longer.

* * *

Contrary to what Azazel and Vali thought, Alexander was actually not going out to spy on his sister, the Devils she works for, or even chasing a bit of tail. Although that last one might be on his to-do list for the day, depending on how long his current task takes. That Kalawarner chick that Raynare has on her team was _knockout. _He most certainly wouldn't mind a romp in the sack with her, or even Raynare herself. Unfortunately, that would have to wait. He had much more pressing issues to deal with now.

He's been waiting for a chance to do this for almost a decade. He didn't come to the human world often, if at all, since his mother was put in a coma. So he waited. Waited until he could go about the human world by himself. Currently, he was walking through the forest, his hands in his pockets, and his hood up.

[This is unwise.] Lycaon remarked in Alexander's head.

"I don't care." Alexander growled back. "I've been waiting almost ten years for this. I won't stop now." He said with finality.

[Oh, don't misunderstand us, we're not suggesting you stop.] The King of Wolves assured, surprising the boy. [We fully support your quest for vengeance. We're just pointing out the foolishness your plan holds.] He said.

"This isn't about wisdom or foolishness, or about right or wrong." Alex narrowed his eyes as a particular construct came into view. "This is about what my blood has boiling for for eight years." He said, glaring at the Himejima home. It was a ways away from Kuoh, and took awhile for him to get there, but the quiet helped him think, it helped him prepare himself for what he was about to do. With a deep breath, he called upon his Sacred Gear. From out of his shadow, the form of one Jin the Inugami emerged.

Since Alexander was about as tall as he was going to get, standing at five foot nine, the dog Avatar now reached about the middle of his chest, as did Kadmus, the coyote Avatar. Shade, the wolf Avatar of Canis Lykaon, was the biggest of the three, standing taller than even Alex, at around six feet. That was almost as tall as Azazel and Barakiel. But, the one to focus on right now was Jin. The other two Avatars just looked like unusual, but still relatively normal, specimens of their respective canine species; a coyote and a wolf, a dire wolf to be specific. Jin, however, was different.

He was an Inugami, a dog considered sacred on some Japanese cultures. They were extinct in modern times, but Alexander knew for a fact that if the Himejima Clan were to see one, they'd part for it like the seas to Moses. And that was going to be the key to his revenge. Revenge for his mother's state, revenge for his father's broken heart, revenge for his own pain, and revenge for his sister's abandonment. As much as Alex longed to be with his beloved twin again, he couldn't help harboring some resentment towards her. Perhaps it was a way of coping for the strange feelings for her he hid deep inside.

Nonetheless, that wasn't as important his current task.

[Very clever Alex.] Lycaon complimented his Master. [We'll have that son of a bitch in our grasp momentarily.] Alex could practically hear the wide grin on the first Werewolf's maw.

"Son of a bitch, how delightfully droll." Alex remarked dryly, leaning on a tree. He pointed to the Himejima household, sending mental instructions and images to Jin, know nodded loyally before running off towards the mansion, which was more like a group of houses than anything else. "Now we wait." He said, crossing his arms.

* * *

Suou Himejima's day was quite thus far. His responsibilities as Clan Leader were all but taken care of for the day. They were a little difficult from time to time in his old age, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. At his ripe old age, he was still able to get more than a few things done. He wore traditional white robes with a katana at his right side. His hair, white from old age, was tied down his back in a ponytail, showing off his receding hairline in a manner that says 'I don't care about my hair loss.'

As he sat calmly on a mat in living room of the Himejima mansion, he gracefully sipped some tea. His days weren't filled with much these days. His Clan Leader responsibilities were getting less and less as time went by, courtesy of the rest of the Himejima Clan stepping up as he grew older, a prospect that warmed him, but also put a small blow on the old man's pride. He's considered stepping down many times before, but ultimately rejected the notion. He wasn't convinced it was time yet.

In the grand scheme of things, he felt he did well in his reign as leader of his Clan. If there was anything he regretted, it was allowing the Fallen Angel Leader to ensnare his niece, Shuri. He so wished she didn't have to die, but Suou could not have one of his own in bed with a Fallen Angel Leader, literally and figuratively. He tried to get her back, but she refused to leave Barakiel's side. Sad as it was, she brought her death upon herself. There was nothing he could do for her.

"Suou-sama! Suou-sama!" A young man suddenly burst into the room, eyes wide and panting.

"What is it?" Suou instantly demanded, grasping his katana and standing up.

"Outside sir, it's amazing!" The young man said with an awed smile. "You have to see it!" He urged. An eyebrow raised in curiosity, fascination, and a little bit of caution, Suou calmed his posture and slowly walked out of the mansion. The sight that greeted him was shocking.

There, standing at the very edge of the forest, was a black dog with crimson red eyes, and a red gem embedded in its forehead. The tips of its fur and feet were a dark shade of grey. It seemed to be staring right at him. Thing is, however, this wasn't just some random dog or wild hound of the forest, no. This was a creature Suou never thought he'd see in the modern world.

"An Inugami…" He breathed out, awed. "By the blood of my ancestors, an Inugami!" He put on a wide smile. He was beyond excited. Inugami were powerful creatures that often serve a single family/bloodline. If there is one here, that could potentially mean the standing of the Himejima family could go up if they could convince it to join their Clan. As the creature turned and walked into forest, Suou made his choice. "You, you, and you, follow me." He ordered of three young men, each clad in the same robes as he, and carrying katanas of their own. They nodded obediently and followed their Clan head into the forest, after the Inugami.

Boy, were they unprepared for what came next.

* * *

Suou and his companions spent about an hour to two hours searching for and tracking the Inugami. Such a being was not to be taken lightly, so they were sure to be careful about where they stood, how loud they were, and how threatening the seemed. Apparently, they really wanted the Inugami, something the young man in the trees, watching them, found incredibly amusing. Smirking, he gave a wave of his hand. From out of the shadow of one of the trees, the Inugami, a coyote of the same size, with the same fur, eyes, and gem, and a wolf the size of a horse, black with red eyes, emerged.

Alexander was internally beside himself with glee.

As he'd predicted, Suou came running into the forest the moment the 'Inugami' was sighted. He knew the old man couldn't resist the opportunity to have such a being backing his family. If he did, thestading of the Himejima family could potentially rise, perhaps even above the other four of the Great Five Families. Unfortunately, for him, the Inugami he saw was not all it seemed to be. When the four men from the Himejima Clan came into a small clearing, the were in for surprise.

"Suou-sama!" One of the men gasped, grabbing the Clan Head's attention. The four men saw the Inugami standing at the edge of the clearing. Eagerly, they were about approach the beast. However, they stopped as soon as it sank into the ground, becoming a shadow. Before anyone could say anything, a bright purple shade covered the sky, darkening the area.

"A barrier!" One of the cried out.

"It's a trap!" Suou spat angrily, hand on his katana.

"Brilliant deduction." A young voice drawled out sarcastically. "Perhaps we should call you Suou Holmes now, eh?" the voice asked as a figure landed behind the four men. The all instantly turned to face the owner of the voice. He was definitely young, perhaps 18, wearing black ripped jeans, a white collared shirt, black steel-tipped combat boots, and a long leather trench coat that went down to his ankles, and had a hood. Said hood was up, hiding the young man's face.

"Fallen Angel." Suou spat in disdain, seeing the wings on the young man's back. How many were there? Not two, not four, but _ten _coal black wings that extruded from the young man's back, signifying that he was incredibly powerful, and not to be taken lightly. "Who are you, amd what do you want?" He all but demanded of the Fallen _filth, _before him.

"What I want can come later. As for who I am…" He trailed off as the Inugami from before emerged from the ground beside him. "I guarantee you, that's a real_ shocker._" He said mysteriously.

"What have you done to the Inugami?" Suou demanded, pointing kis katana at the boy.

"You assume I've done anything." The boy scoffed as two more forms appeared behind him from the woods; the coyote and wolf. The four humans present were somewhat nervous at the sight. "These three have been with me since the day I was born." He said simply.

"What nonsense are you speaking?" Suou demanded.

The boy shook his head. "They are the Avatars of my Sacred Gear." The boy said simply.

"What?" Suou asked with narrowed eyes.

"Suou-sama." one of the men whispered. "I thought only humans could be possessed by Sacred Gears." He said, confused.

"Or those with human… blood…" Suou breathed out the last word as realisation came to him. "You're him, aren't you?" He demanded of the boy. "Barakiel's bastard." He spat.

"Actually." The boy said, reaching for his hood. "My mother and father were quite married when I was conceived." He said, pulling his hood back, showing off his handsome face, with bright purple eyes typical of Fallen Angels. His face was practically a male version of Shuri's with his inky black hair tied back into a short ponytail only emphasising that fact.

"What are you doing here?" Suou demanded. "Is this how the Gremory family honors their word?" He growled, his fist tightening on his katana.

"Actually, the Gremory family only promised to keep my sister away from the Clan." Alexander reminded him, his nonchalant attitude pissing the old man off even more. "They don't have a say in where _I _go." He added, his eyes narrow.

"Why are you here!?" Suou demanded loudly.

"Oh yes, introductions." Alexander said in realisation, completely ignoring Suou, pissing him off. "You've already met Jin." He said, patting the dog's head, earning a happy huff as the dog received petting from his master. "This is Kadmus." He pet the coyote, who barely reacted. He only closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling. "And the big guy is Shade." He gestured to the wolf behind him with his thumb. "They are the Avatars of my Sacred Gear." His lips twisted up into a dark smile. "My Longinus, Canis Lykaon." He said, enjoying the looks of fear he received.

"What do you want?" Suou demanded, trying to sound calm and angry, rather than scared. He knew the boy before him was more powerful than he and his few companions could defeat.

"Did you honestly think you could get away with it?" Alexander asked calmly, angrily, glaring at Suou with hatred. "Did you truly think we didn't know it was you?" He asked, his eyes glowing a deep red.

"What?" Suou asked, doing his best to not tremble in fear.

"You sent those men to my house." Alexander spat. "You told them where to find Barakiel's children, you told them to kill my sister and I, and you told them to bring my mother back, or kill her if she refused." He growled. "Did you really think I would just sit by and leave you be?" He asked.

"So that's why you're here then." Suou took a deep breath, readying himself for a fight. "You wish to avenge my niece's death?" He asked, his eyes narrow. "Did Barakiel put you up to this?" He asked.

"Oh Hell no." Alexander waved him off. "As much as I love him, Dad can be a fool sometimes." he sighed. "He was content just sitting by and letting the cycle of violence end there. I was not." He glared. "As for avenging, you're right there. However, Mom's not dead." He said with a shrug.

"WHAT?!" Suou demanded.

"Oh, Dad was able to get her medical treatment quick enough, but the Hydra venom has her comatose." he said, his anger bubbling as he recalled the image of his mother in a hospital bed.

"You realise the Himejima Clan will not keep quiet if you go through with this?" Suou asked, unsheathing his katana. "We can just walk away and end the cycle of violence, like you said." Fat chance. He needs to get this information to Barakiel's enemies.

"You see, I would agree with you, if it wasn't for one small detail." Alexander smirked sadistically, something that reminded Suou of Shuri slightly. "You fell into my trap." That caused the old man to freeze. "The entire Clan saw you following after an Inugami. If they find your corpse, all mangled and mauled, they'll all come to the conclusion that you insulted the Inugami, something no one ever wants to do." he chuckled darkly as lightning started crackling at his fingertips. "That's not to say I won't be having some fun of my own that is." He said.

Suou froze as he heard the three men with him scream. In an instant, the three Avatars of Alexander's had shot forward and mauled all three of the men he had with him. They were screaming and writhing in pain as the fangs of the three canines sank into their flesh, getting ripped apart. It only last half a minute, but their deaths were utterly painful. And there was blood everywhere.

"Now…" Alexander's dark voice hit Suou's ears. His eyes were now all but replaced by a pair of bright crimson glows. "You're going to die. Slowly, and painfully." He said, lightning surrounding him.

Over the next few hours, nobody heard Suou's screams of pain because of the soundproof feature Alexander had added into the barrier he created. After he decided her was done, Alexander looked over his handiwork. He didn't make the lightning strong enough to burn or even slightly char anything, so Suou's body, which was still trembling on the ground, had very little actual damage done to it. That's when Alexander decided to wrap things up.

"Alright Suou." He said darkly, his tone sending another jolt of fear through the old man's body. "Time to end this. I'll show you the _real _meaning of pain and fear." He said, taking a deep breath. With what coherent thought he had left, Suou wasn't sure whether he should be glad it was finally over, or if he wished to delay what was about to come with more torture. He got his answer. "Behowlest the slaying of one thousand mortals..."

Suou Himejima did _not _die a pleasant death.

* * *

"Alright, who was she?" Azazel asked as Alexander finally entered the penthouse that he was staying at with Vali and Azazel.

"What?" Alexander asked with a bright smile.

"You only look that refreshed when you've tortured someone, or got laid." Azazel said blankly, making Alexander snicker slightly. "Or both maybe." The Governor shrugged. "Was it one of Raynare's posse?" He asked

"No, no, I didn't interfere there." Alexander assured. "She was a lonely single mom in her mid twenties. I found her at a noodle stand, trying to drink herself silly." He grinned. "I stopped her, listened to her troubles, and she came onto _me._" Azazel returned the grin with a thumbs up. None of this was a lie of course. After indulging his sadistic self with Suou all afternoon, he found himself quite pent up. He didn't take advantage though. Both he and the woman fell into her bed _knowing _they probably wouldn't see each other again. "And now I'm tired. It's almost midnight. Goodnight." he said, heading towards his room.

"I am so proud of that boy." Azazel wiped a manly tear away from his eye.

* * *

Akeno Himejima woke from her bed with a start, her naked body drenched in sweat as lightning exploded in the sky. Over the past few years, she'd grown considerably. As a child, she merely had a resemblance to her mother, uncanny as it was. These days, she looks almost identical to Shuri Himejima, simply a few years younger. Her body had developed considerably, becoming more mature and seductive, as is the norm for Fallen Angels like herself, loathe as she was to admit it.

She'd had the most unusual dream. She didn't register any of the faces, but the voices were familiar to her in some way or another. She saw a young man in a leather trench coat, torturing another man, older, with lightning magic. There also these three large dogs, the species of which she couldn't remember, that had mauled three other men. Remembering the screams of her dream brought faint blush to her face, making her bring her right hand up to her cheek, giggling softly.

Her left hand however, well, she was surprised by where she found it; in between her legs, soaked in her arousal liquid, rubbing at her virgin pussy. She also came to notice the thick, sticky liquid that had oozed out of her pussy, soaking her inner thighs as well as her sheets, bringing a heavy scent of her arousal about the room. It seemed she'd played with herself in her sleep, bringing herself to orgasm; something that hadn't happened since she was in her early teens at the Gremory Mansion in the Underworld.

"Ara ara." She giggled to herself. "Must have been a wild dream." She said with a forlorn sigh. It was a shame she didn't remember much of it. The young man torturing that other guy was all she could remember. Not to mention those dogs. They were familiar to her in some way, but she'd couldn't place it. "Oh well." She sighed again, using magic to clean off her body and her bed sheets. It was a good thing she adopted Rias habit of sleeping naked; she didn't have to clean off any of her clothing.

As she lay her head down to sleep again, she heard a small bump coming from the living room of her home; the shrine on top of the hill in Kuoh. Instantly, she got up, donning a sleeping gown so as to cover herself up. Courtesy of the enhanced hearing that comes with being a Devil, Akeno heard the bump for what it was; a small slip in otherwise silent footsteps. Someone was in her home, and it was unlikely they would leave without a bit of pain, and a memory wipe.

Slowly, carefully, she stepped, one foot at a time, through her house, intent on catching the individual who was breaking and entering by surprise, as she arrived in the living room however, she stopped. There was no one there. She didn't let her guard down, however. Eyes sharp, she scanned over the room, finding no one. Walking around, checking places one might hide, she nothing. No one was there. At least not anymore.

She saw that the living room window was wide open, the curtains flowing wildly from the wind outside, a minor lightning storm occurring through the night. With a small, relieved sigh, she closed the window. It appears that whomever was here had left. She wouldn't have to damage her home whilst apprehending the intruder. After doing a quick inventory check, she was baffled to find out that there was nothing missing. At least nothing important or noticeable. Had a neighbor decided to forcefully take a cup of sugar? Unlikely, mainly because no one would bother such a hassle for something so small, and her closest neighbors were at the bottom of the ridiculously long stairwell that leads to her home.

As she walked back towards her room, she stopped and let out a startled yelp as something caught her eye; a large spider standing at the corner of the coffee table. Frowning, she charged up a small charge of electricity to electrocute it. Normal spiders were not a threat to her a Devil, but they were far from pleasant company. However, she stopped as the light from the electricity revealed something; the spider was made of rubber. Frowning, she cancelled the spell and picked the rubber spider up. Had that been what the intruder had done? Place a rubber spider on her coffee table? Had Rias or Koneko decided to pull a prank?

"Wait a minute…" Akeno mumbled to herself, taking a good look at the spider. It was rather old, actually, with several small damages to it. "I know you…" She whispered, as if talking to the spider. Where had she seen this before?

* * *

**And that's a wrap. I must admit, I didn't plan on that last paragraph with Akeno. I just wanted to extend the chapter a little bit, since it wasn't as long as I would have liked, so I included that. What do you guys think? Good bit of foreshadowing here, eh? **

**Concerning the situation with Raynare and her posse, it seems the majority of reviewers would rather they be alive than dead. Alex can take them as (willing and consensual) sex slaves, or maybe he can have them work as maids in a house that he buys, or perhaps they could be the start of the team he's going to build, like Vali did. I don't know. I'm still pretty on the fence with them. They will more than likely appear in the next chapter though, so if you have an idea or request for what I should do with them, tell me NOW. I just might do it.**

**About Kuroka at the beginning, come on. She so strikes me as the kind of girl who would be into the whole 'Daddy/Kitten' thing. She wants a strong, powerful man to give her children, so it's not out of the question. It just makes sense to me, coupled with her personality, it's like she teases to bring out the primal animal in her love interest. It just works!**


	6. Storming the Church

Rias Gremory sat on her desk in the ORC room, cataloging the contracts and payments for the month. Twelve for Akeno, eight for Koneko, six for Kiba, a rather slow month for him, and thirteen for herself. It was not a glorious job, finishing all these reports and whatnot, but someone has to do it. Evidently, it was her.

She smiled proudly at the progress her servants had made. Well, all of them except for one; her newest servant, Issei Hyoudou.

Issei had been killed by a Fallen Angel due to the mysterious Sacred Gear, which looks like a Twice Critical, that existed within him, but the fact that he took up all eight of her Pawns was suspicious. He's only been her servant for a few days, so it's not all that surprising that his progress is not exemplary thus far, but it was upsetting that he utterly failed at the few contracts he's attempted.

Well, he's still new. Perhaps she could accompany him herself, with promise of a 'reward' if he succeeded with her assistance. Perhaps that will be motivating for him. The prospect brought an amused smile to her face.

As she moved on to the final item on her agenda, she frowned. She'd found a file on her desk earlier that day, probably transported in. She decided to leave it for the end, since she didn't think it took priority over her servants' work. As she opened the file, her eyes widened at the images. It was horrific, gory, and just plain disgusting. She had no idea what manner of wild animal could do such a thing, until she read the report in the file, nor did she know why. What truly surprised her though, were the names of the victims.

As she read, a red transportation circle opened in the middle of the room, and out popped just the person she wanted to see; her Queen, Akeno Himejima.

"All done." Akeno said with her usual lady-like smile. "Mr President just wanted another massage is all." She said with a soft giggle. She thoroughly enjoyed giving the man the painful massage he enjoys so much. She was pleasantly surprised that he never made any sexual advances on her. It seemed all he truly wanted or needed from her was the massage and nothing else. A rarity amongst her clients.

"Akeno, when was the last time you were in contact with anyone from the Himejima Clan?" Rias' blunt and straightforward question caught the ink-haired woman by surprise.

"I, ahem, I believe it was the very same day we met." The queen answered, shuffling slightly. She did not enjoy speaking of her relatives, and she uses that term loosely. "Why?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"This report says that, about a month ago, four men from the Himejima Clan went into the forest to track an Inugami that had apparently been sighted." Rias frowned doubtfully. Why would an Inugami just suddenly appear out of nowhere to the Himejima Clan? They've been extinct for a long time. No way would one just show up out of thin air. "Their corpses were found mauled and mangled beyond recognition. The only way they were able to identify the victims was with DNA testing." She continued.

"Why is this important?" Akeno asked, mimicking her King's frown. She had to wonder why she was being told this. If she was being honest, she didn't really find herself all that torn up about them. They'd tried to kill her when she was 10 years old and living on the street.

"The victims were Takeo Himejima, Kaito Himejima, Daisuke Himejima…" Rias trailed off, looking directly into her Queen's eyes. "And Suou Himejima." Akeno's eyes widened at the name given. Suou Himejima was the one who personally tried to kill her, a 10 year old girl, for having 'tainted blood.' She loathed that man with a passion, almost as much as she loathed Barakiel.

"He's… dead?" She asked, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened here?" Rias asked.

Akeno shook her head. "No, I don't-" She stopped as a thought hit her. "Unless…" She whispered, her eyes widening. It couldn't be… Could it?

"Unless?" Rias urged, an eyebrow raised.

"No, nevermind." Akeno shook her head again. "It's not possible. Don't worry about it." She said. Rias looked at her Queen doubtfully. It was clear that Akeno had at least a thought in her mind, but she didn't want to think it was possible. Rias could understand that. It's not like she _has _to know. The Himejima Clan doesn't affect the Gremory Family in any way. She just would have liked to know what happened. "If that is all President?" Akeno asked. Rias nodded, allowing her best friend to leave.

As Akeno did just that, she did everything humanly possible to keep her mind away from the conversation she just had with her best friend. Because it brought her mind back to that day. The day her mother died. The day her father abandoned her. The day she separated from her beloved twin brother.

The day she saw three puppies maul three men.

Just like what happened with Suou Himejima.

No, there's no way he could be in Kuoh.

There's just no way.

It can't be him.

"_Alex…"_

* * *

"Wait, what?" Alex asked, as he and Azazel sat in the living room of the hotel room they stayed in.

"Raynare and her posse have gone rogue." Azazel said nonchalantly, sipping the sake he'd poured. Alex too held a glass of sake, though he had more ice in it to dilute it slightly. "She killed the Hyoudou kid, who got reincarnated by the Gremory Heiress, and now she's got her hands on the extractor I built some time ago." He explained.

"Why would she want the extractor?" Alex asked in confusion.

"She wants to extract a Sacred Gear from a recently excommunicated nun. Twilight Healing." Alexander stiffened as he heard the last two words. "I know what you're thinking, and no." Azazel told him. "Twilight Healing will not bring Shuri out of her coma. It only repairs damage. It doesn't reduce exhaustion, or cure illnesses, or regrow lost limbs." The Governor told him regretfully. Alex hung his head slightly in disappointment.

"What are we going to do about Raynare?" He asked, wanting to move on.

"Nothing for now." Azazel shrugged. "I'm sure the Gremory girl will deliver a swift and painless punishment, if you get my drift." he said without a care. "Then again, I have it on good authority that she's doing this to grab _your _attention, so maybe you can defuse the situation." He said thoughtfully.

"And how do you know this?" Alex asked in annoyance, wanting to slap that silly grin off of Azazel's face. "In fact, how do you know about any of this?" he asked.

"One of the members of Raynare's group, Dohnaseek, is spying for me." Azazel shrugged. "Rayare's always been a bit of a wild card, which is why I stick her here in Kuoh, where she wouldn't cause _too _much trouble. I had Dohnaseek go with her just as a failsafe." He said with a smirk. "He tells me that Raynare regularly rambles on about how she intends to catch your eye by attaining the Sacred Treasure." Alexander could only groan.

"So what do we do then?" He asked with a sigh.

"Leave them to die, or you can intervene. I honestly don't care." Azazel shrugged. Never let it be said that the Governor General of the Fallen Angels is all sunshine and friendship. "You might get two, maybe three, new harem girls if you intervene." He grinned.

"Thanks, but I don't like little girls." Alexander snarked in response. Mittelt, the short loli of the group, was so not his type. Raynare and Kalawarner on the other hand… Well, let's just say Alexander likes older girls. Kuroka for example was actually two years older than him. "I'll think about it." He said, getting up.

"Think fast." Azazel told him. "Dohnaseek told me that the ritual is going down _tonight. _And it's already 2pm. You probably have a few hours before they get started." he warned the younger Fallen. Alexander nodded as he went to his room, intent on laying down and thinking about what to do.

He certainly wouldn't mind adding Raynare and Kalawarner to his harem…

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Alexander sighed. Maybe it's because his sister is involved, or maybe it's because he hates sitting around while someone dies, or maybe he's just thinking with the wrong head, but he felt something should be done about Raynare and her posse. Having been unable to save his mother, he refuses to just sit by let someone die, especially one of his own. If he had been more decisive and quick to act way back when, his mother would still be alive. "Well, here we are." He said with a sigh. It was around sunset when he arrived at the abandoned Church that Raynare's group was inhabiting.

There was around 50 to 60 exorcists in there, all loyal to Raynare. Raynare, however, was loyal to the Fallen Angel leaders, despite deceiving them to get what she wanted. Alex only hoped that she would stand down if he ordered her to. Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn't. Only one way to find out, he supposed.

"My oh my, who is this?" A deep, mature, sultry voice spoke as Alexander neared the church. He was greeted to the sight of Kalawarner sitting in a tree, relaxed and casual. She was a gorgeous woman, appearing to be in her late 20s or early 30s, an age that gave her a sense of sensual maturity. Her long blue hair waved down her back. She wore a red mini skirt that seemed way too small for her, a white button up shirt that was also too small, showing off a generous amount of cleavage, and a red trench coat that was also several sizes too small.

"We don't take kindly to intruders here." A younger, more girlish voice spoke up. It was Mittelt, a short loli of a Fallen Angel, resting on a branch in another tree. She wore a gothic lolita dress, with her blond hair tied up into high pigtails. She was cute, if Alexander was being honest, but more in a 'little sister to dote on' way, not a romantic or sexual sense. Perhaps when she grows older.

"I suggest you turn and leave before things turn ugly for you, Human." The final voice spoke. It was Dohnaseek, a young-looking man around the same age as Kalawarner, physically at least. He wore a gray trench coat over his body, proper one like Alex, though without the hood, not a fetishised one like Kalawarner. He also wore a fedora over his head of coal black hair.

"I suggest you cease with the threats before you say something you regret." Alex responded, surprising the three Fallen Angels, before he pulled his hood back. The group gasped as they saw the young man before them. There was no mistaking the face of Alexander Himejima, the son of Barakiel. They all paled.

"Y-young Lord." Kalawarner stammered, quickly jumping down to the ground getting down on one knee. Dohnaseek and Mittelt quickly followed suit, just as pale. "T-to what do we owe this visit?" She asked, sweating bullets. She was afraid, not only because she and her colleagues had just threatened one of their superiors, but also because he may very well know what they were up to.

"I think you know why I'm here, Kalawarner." Alex said, his voice hard as steel. Hearing her name said by him of all people would have sent a pleasant chill down her spine under normal circumstances, but these were not normal circumstances. "You're work is done Dohnaseek." The young hybrid suddenly spoke to the only other male present. "I will take it from here." He added.

"Oh, I see." Dohnaseek said, not unpleasantly surprised, as he stood up. "Please accept my apologies for earlier, young Lord." He said with a nervous bow.

"Think nothing of it." Alex waved him off. "Azazel will have your reward delivered to you shortly." He told him.

"Many thanks Sir." Dohnaseek bowed once more, teleporting away quickly.

"What?" Kalawarner paled, thoughts of what just happened crawling into her head.

"As you may have guessed by now, Dohnaseek was a spy for Azazel, telling him everything that went on." Alexander said, narrowing his eyes. Kalawarner and Mittlet gulped almost inaudibly, both at his words, and at his tone. "Can either of you give me a good reason as to why you would do something like this? Especially when explicitly ordered to not harm the Hyoudou kid?" He asked, his voice cold and dark.

"W-we were j-just following orders My Lord." Mittlet squeaked, refusing to look up at him.

"From who?" He asked.

"L-lady Raynare said that the boy was to be killed." Kalawarner informed, shuddering as Alexander's gaze turned to her. It was not necessarily a shudder of fear either. Her cheeks even donned a faint pink. "She said she r-received orders from Lord Azazel." She added.

"And did it not strike you as odd that Azazel would order you to do such a thing?" Alexander asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't answer." He said, holding his hand up as Kalawarner was about to answer. "Clearly, field work is not suited to you two, or Raynare at the current time." he said, trailing off with a smirk. "For your imcompetence, you will be stripped of rank and punished, understood?" he asked.

"Yes, My Lord." Kalawarner and Mittlet bowed their heads, thoroughly shamed from their actions.

"Speaking of which…" Alex trailed off with a sadistic smirk, lightning crackling at his hand, making Kalawarner and Mittelt stiffen. "Let's start the first half of your punishment then, shall we?" he asked, cackling like a madman.

Mittelt was traumatised after that day.

Kalawarner, however, was a different story.

* * *

Whistling a soft, made up tune, Alexander strolled through the tunnels underneath the abandoned church. Azazel's remark about him feeling refreshed after torturing someone wasn't untrue. He thoroughly enjoyed himself with Mittelt and Kalawarner, leaving them passed out and tied to a tree outside. The refreshed smile on his face was quite something as he stopped at the end of the tunnel, finding a large cavern once it had finished. What he'd found hadn't surprised him.

Around 50 or so exorcists, all draped in large grey robes with swords of light and holy pistols attached to their hips. They were standing in a perfect formation before Raynare, who was at the other end of the cavern, humming happily as she chained a young blond girl in a drab white dress to a cross; the extractor. Raynare was a gorgeous, young-looking woman with long, wavy black hair running down her back. She wore a skimpy S&M-eaque bikini-like outfit, alongside black 'fuck me' boots. Alexander could only grin at the sight. Oh, he was _so _making her his. Maybe she could be a maid, or an S&M slave. Things he wouldn't do with Kuroka. He should probably visit her soon, now that he thinks about it.

"Why are you doing this?" The blonde girl, Asia, if he remembers correctly, asked of Raynare quietly.

"Well…" Raynare trailed off with a cruel smile. "Since you're going to die, I may as well tell you." She decided. "I only want to please my love." She said with a dreamy sigh, placing her hand on her cheek, face flushed. "Lord Alexander." His name rolled off of her tongue like a holy ballad, in her opinion at least.

"Your… love?" Asia asked, surprised.

"He is the son of one of the Fallen Angel Leaders, and the most eligible bachelor in Fallen Angel society." Raynare's face flushed further as she recalled the day Azazel had given her the mission to watch the Hyoudou brat. Alexander had been there, coming out of the shower just as she was about to leave. She had seen his upper body in all it's muscular glory, an image that had stuck in her mind in the lonely nights since. "Word on the street is that he's assembling a squad of unique individuals, since the peace we have now is apparently not going to last." Raynare shrugged, not knowing what to think of that. "Now, I may be fairly powerful, but that's not enough to catch his eye." She grinned at Asia. "But, if I could play support for his team with a healing Treasure like yours, I would stand a much better chance of grabbing his eyes. And his pants." She said with a lewd smile. Despite the situation, Asia donned an embarrassed blush at Raynare's implications.

"Flattering as that is…" The new voice made Asia and Raynare freeze. They turned their attention to the newcomer, seeing Alexander floating with his ten wings out, above all the Exorcists. "Killing an innocent girl is not going to get the good kind of attention from me." He said dryly.

"Lord Alexander!" Raynare exclaimed in glee. She didn't even register what he said as he landed before her; she was captivated by his beautiful purple eyes. Immediately, she dropped her knee, looking up at him. "To what do I owe this honour Sir?" She asked eagerly, her cheeks faintly pink.

"I want you to cease with this barabaric extraction." Alex said simply, shocking Raynare.

"But, the power…" She breathed out, truly shocked that he would stop her. "I just… I was… I wanted to serve you…" She said, shuddering slightly at the look in his eye. Like with Kala, it wasn't necessarily an unpleasant shudder.

"I don't want this power serving me under circumstances like this." Alexander growled. This time, the shudder Raynare felt was far from pleasant. "Do you honestly think I would be happy if you murdered someone in cold blood for my benefit?" He demanded of her.

"I…. I…" Raynare gulped.

"There are only a few ways this could have gone Raynare." Alexander spat. "One, the Gremory Heiress kills you for toying with her servants emotions." Raynare paled at the name Gremory, the identity of said 'servant' being made clear. "Two, you barely survive, present me with the power, and I kill you." He formed a light spear, bringing it under her chin. Raynare gulped. He wouldn't, would he? "And three, I stop you in your tracks before anyone else dies." He said, dismissing the spear. Raynare did not hold back the sigh of relief that built up inside her.

"Thank you My Lord." She prostrated herself before him. "You are merciful." She said softly.

"Perhaps more than I should be." He grunted. "Get up." He ordered. Immediately, she stood up at attention, ready and willing to do the Young Lord's bidding. "There will be punishment for this later, understood?" He asked. Shuddering, the good kind again, Raynare nodded without a word. "Now cut the nun down from that thing." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Raynare said, doing as ordered immediately.

"As for the rest of you." Alex turned his attention to the Stray Exorcists, who had all bowed, following Raynare's lead. "I suggest you leave this place _now. _The Devils are probably on their way now, and I do not want any conflict with them." He said loudly. Like obedient dogs, all of Excocists high tailed it out of there, some using teleportation seals, others using the doors, others going deeper into the tunnels, and any other number of exits.

"Uh-uhm…" A timid voice spoke up. Asia Argento, now freed, and more than a little embarrassed with her state of dress, was standing before Alex. "Th-thank you for saving me, Y-young Lord." She said timidly.

"Think nothing of it." Alexander gave the girl a small smile, taking his coat off and handing it to her. "Cover yourself up. I can see your embarrassed." he said. With a grateful smile, Asia donned the coat, closing so as to espose as little of her body as possible. It was surprisingly comfortable and warm. Raynare puffed her cheek out, a little envious that he was being so nice to Asia, but held her tongue. "I'm fairly certain that your friend, Issei Hyoudou will be along soon. You can wait for him, or come with me." he told her.

"Issei's coming?" Asia asked, her eyes lighting up. Raynare rolled her eyes at the mention of her perverted ex-boyfriend, fake as the relationship was.

"Speaking of which…" Alex trailed off, narrowing his eyes at Raynare. "You give one good reason why you killed him, and there may be a modicum of hope for you to recover your rank." He told her, glaring.

"I was ordered to." Raynare said immediately, snapping her fingers. In her hands, a scroll appeared, which she handed to Alex with a bow of her head. With narrow eyes, Alex skimmed over the contents of the scroll, eyes narrowing further with each passing sentence.

"This is fake." He said simply, disintegrating the scroll with a small amount of lightning.

"What?" Raynare asked with wide eyes.

"That letter was forged." He said, turning his attention to Asia. "You're staying?" He asked. Asia gave shy nod. Seems she a lot more sincerely taken with the Hyoudou boy than Raynare was. "When Hyoudou gets here, tell him that Raynare was deceived in her orders to kill him, and that she will be thoroughly punished for her actions." He told her. Raynare wasn't completely certain she liked the sound of that, but given Alexander's reputation, she wasn't sure she hated the prospect either.

"A-alright…" Asia responded. The look in Alexander's eyes bothered her a little bit.

"Also, do not tell anyone what I look like, or what my name is, understand?" he asked. Asia was about to ask something, but Alex cut her off. "I just saved your life, you owe me. That's what I'm asking for in return, without any questions." He told her sternly. "The only thing you tell them is that a Grigori agent stopped this whole thing before it got too far, capiche?" He asked her.

"Capishe…" Asia mumbled in submission, making Alexander nod in approval.

"As for you." he turned his glare to Raynare, who flinched. Her emotions are going all over the place today it seems. "We're leaving." He said, walking off.

"Y-yes sir." She said obediently, stepping into the transportation circle as Alexander summoned it. Before they teleported off, however, nobody, sans Alex, noticed the black coyote, slip into Asia's shadow. In seconds, Asia was left alone to her thoughts, wonder just what the heck had just happened.

* * *

Rias Gremory had had a tiring past few days. First, her newest servant fraternises with a nun, then gets attacked by a Stray Priest, and then meets up with the nun again, despite being explicitly ordered to not go near her again. He gets injured again, and then comes begging for help in saving the nun from the Fallen Angels. Initially, Rias repremanded Issei for even trying to ask such a thing of her, but then Akeno informed her of a development that allowed them to take action. So, she gave Issei the 'go ahead' to Promote in Fallen Angel's Church. He, Kiba, and Koneko would attack the frontlines, whilst she and Akeno would keep the remaining Fallen Angels busy.

At least, that was the plan.

Rias and Akeno were quite baffled when they found the Fallen Angels known as Kalawarner and Mittelt hogtied and hanging from a tree, utterly unconscious. If either of them noticed the scent of female arousal being rather strong around Kalawarner, they didn't mention it. Instead, they just started. They didn't look injured or damaged, but somehow, they had fallen unconscious.

There was also a note stuck to Kalawarner's rear that Rias noticed. As she pulled it off, she shuddered unpleasantly as the scent of Kalawarner's apparent arousal really hit her. She really didn't want to know. So instead of thinking about it, unlike Akeno, who was admiring the work before her appreciateively, giggling like a madwoman, she read the note.

It wasn't all that long.

_Rias Gremory_

_Raynare and her group disobeyed orders in killing the Hyoudou boy and kidnapping the nun. By now, I have already stopped her from taking this situation any further and gotten rid of the Exorcists. Rest assured that they will all be thoroughly punished for their transgressions._

_I extend Azazel's humblest apologies, as well as my own._

_S/D_

"S/D?" Rias asked out loud, gainign her Queen's attention. "Who is S/D? What does that even mean?" She asked, utterly confused.

"BDSM without the B or M?" Akeno supplied unhelpfully, and mostly jokingly.

"There's clearly quite a bit of B and M here, Akeno." Rias responded dryly, gesturing to the two hogtied, unconscious Fallen Angels.

"Clearly." Akeno agreed, giggling. Before either of them could say anything else, two green transportation circles appeared underneath Kalawarner and Mittelt, teleporting them away right in front of the two Devils present. Wherever they were, Rias doubted that she would see the Fallen anytime soon. "There's more on the letter." The Queen told her King, snapping her from her thoughts.

"P.S: Dohnaseek was a spy for Azazel, just so you know." Rias read, her eyebrow going up in surprise. She didn't expect that one. "Wait, if those two were just transported away, what's happening in the Church?" She asked, looking at her Queen.

"We should find out." Akeno suggested. Rias agreed, and without another thought, the two beauties made for the Church.

* * *

Alexander gave yet another refreshed smile as he lay on the couch, resting his hands behind his head. On the other couch, sat Vali, giving his best friend a blank look. Why was this the case? Well, on the ground, there lay the naked form of Raynare, passed out, twitching every few second, with her clothing laying on the ground with her. One could see sparks of electricity dancing around her body as she twitched. Her beautiful face expressed an uncanny mix of fear, pain, and peace.

"Why is she in that state?" Vali finally asked of his friend.

"I electrocuted her until she passed out." Alexander responded with a wide smile, sighing contently.

"You know that isn't what I meant." Vali sighed. "Why is she not wearing any clothing?" He asked, slightly impatiently.

"Oh, I told her to strip, to make it more enjoyable." Alex shrugged. "Girls look better when you torture them naked." He grinned widely.

"Her 'punishement' I assume?" Vali asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Half of it." The Fallen Hybrid confirmed.

"Half?" The Devil hybrid raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes." The Slash/Dog grinned, snapping his fingers. "Oh, Kala dear~" He cooed. Immediately, a green transportation circle opened, and the form of one Kalawarner came out. She wore what was essentially a fetishised maid outfit, complete with a hairband, a tight fitting black dress that barely went passed her ass and showed a lot of cleavage, a white apron that did nothing to hinder the exposure of cleavage, long black stockings that showed off her legs nicely, white heels, and transparent black gloves that went up to her shoulders.

She looked more like pornstar than a maid.

"You summoned me Young Master?" She asked, her tone practically oozing submission.

"She's now your maid?" Vali asked, yet again sighing in exasperation.

"Slave." Alexander corrected him. "She'll do anything I say, when I say." He smiled brightly. "For example, if I told her to pull up her skirt…" he trailed off, giving Kalawarner an expectant look. Flushing in embarrassment and excitement, Kalawarner did just that, showing off the panties she wore, which essentially amounted to wearing a thong backwards. "Or to turn around and bend over…" Getting the message, Kalawarner obeyed, showing off her endowed ass to the two younger boys. The loosely named undergarments did nothing to cover it, or much of anything else. It was actually sexier than being naked.

As Vali's eyes lingered briefly, Alex couldn't help but grin. He was one of the few people who knew of the White Dragon's slight fetish for women's rears, a trait that the two best friends shared, though Alex's own fetish was a lot larger.

"That's enough." He said, snapping Vali out of his daze. The descendant of Lucifer gave his friend a burning glare, his cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment as Kalawarner fixed her clothing, pouting slightly as she turned to face her Master. "Kala, be a dear and take Raynare to the room I prepare for you two." He ordered her nonchalantly.

"Yes Master." Kalawarner said, picking Raynare up with little struggled.

"And make sure she dresses in the outfit I prepared for her." Alexander added.

"Yes Master." The maid said with a subtle sigh of disappointment as she teleported Raynare away. Seemed she would not be pleasing her new Masters needs just yet.

"Azazel gave me freedom to punish them in anyway I see fit." The son of Barakiel informed his oldest friend. "Raynare and Kalawarner were stripped of their ranks, and made into my personal maid-slaves." he said happily. Oh, the fun he was going to have with them. Kuroka was going to enjoy them too, if he knew her.

"And what of the smaller one, Mittelt?" Vali asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, she looks like 14 year old, so I sent her to a Middle School in Tokyo, where she will stay as a regular student until graduating High School." Alexander snickered, remembering the girl's distraught expression when he informed her. "The three of them also experienced a nice shock therapy session from me before being assigned actual punishments though." He added, grinning.

"You need help." Vali said, plainly and blankly.

"No thank you." Alex said cheerfully.

* * *

**And, cut. Another one bites the dust. That's a wrap. Done and done. Six down, many to go. The end. I could think of so many more 'ending' phrases right now, but I won't. I'm just glad I got this thing done as fast as I did. I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I look forward ti getting to the good bits. You know the ones. ;P**

**Anywho, the decision was made; Raynare and her posse were spared and their fates left in Alex's hands. Mittelt will spend five years in Japanese school, and Raynare and Kalawarner will spend an indefinite amount of time as Alex's maids/slaves. And yes, that includes sexual favours in the near future. **

**I've decided to not pair Rias with Alexander here. I'm still on the fence with Fire and Blood, but that's a whole different can of worms.**

**Now, please, will you people go and review my Life is Strange story? When I say 'your reviews sustain my will to write,' I'm not joking. If you don't review, then I'm thinking you don't like the story, and I don't see any point to writing it anymore, so I focus on something else. Please review guys? Please? Cherry on top?**

**Also, was Raynare too submissive when Alex showed up in the Church? Tell me she wouldn't have acted the same if Azazel walked in half way through the extraction in Canon.**


	7. Lending a Helping Hand

Alexander's eyes fluttered open as he woke up from his sleep, a light yawn escaping him as the light of the sun hit him. He stretched his arms a little, wiping the sleep from his eyes. As his full awareness came, a groan escaped his mouth as he felt something warm sliding up and down his hard cock. Two of them actually, one on each side.

The sound seemed to encourage the two under his sheets who were sucking his cock, stroking it and massaging his balls. After that, a warm, slippery mouth engulfed his cock, whilst another started working on his balls.

Grabbing the sheet, he pulled it off to see just who was giving him a double blowjob. The answer didn't surprise him.

Raynare and Kalawarner; his maids/sex slaves.

Kalawarner wore the same outfit that Alexander had given her previously. Raynare, on the other hand, was a different story. Instead of a maid's dress, she wore a maid-style bikini. It was black, with white frills on the edges, not unlike a maid's outfit, and showed off her body just as much as her old S&M outfit. She also wore the same heels, stockings, gloves, and headband as Kalawarner.

Another thing they both wore were the black collars around their necks, with small silver rings attached to the fronts, so that Alexander could put a leash on them if he felt it necessary to do so. Or if he just wanted to. Not that either of them would mind. Alexander wasn't forcing them to do anything. They were both all too eager to be his personal maids and/or sex slaves.

He recalled the words he'd said to them when they first started, a few months prior.

"_I am not your boyfriend or your lover." _He'd said as they were on their knees, both using their hands to jack him off back then. _"You are my maids, my pets, my toys to do with as I please. Your job is to maintain the cleanliness of my home, and spread your legs when I tell you." _The two girls moaned happily as he came on their faces. They didn't do anything though, knowing their Master was not done talking. They simply kept on stroking him together. _"If I tell you to bend over, you do it. If I tell you to fuck each other, you do it. If I tell you to fuck an ugly bastard who paid me money, you do it." _He'd told them. Not that he would allow anyone to touch his slaves. It was mostly to make a point. But, they didn't know that. _"Understood?" _Only when they responded with a unison 'Yes Master' did he allow them to clean each other up as they continue their maid duties.

Funny thing is, in the weeks since they've served him, he hasn't fucked them yet. Oh, he's had them jack him off or use their mouths to please him, but he's yet to actually fuck them, partly as another part of their punishment, and partly because he enjoys seeing them squirm since he's forbidden them from pleasuring themselves or each other to satiate their needs.

Now, as he wakes up, he finds them giving him a double blowjob as a wake-up call. He didn't order them to do so, but he's thoroughly enjoying it, so he'd let it slide. They were still his willing(sometimes TOO willing) sex slaves and maids. This was hardly a horrendous offense to the rules.

Nonetheless, it wasn't a huge while before Alexander's balls, which Raynare was sucking, started to tighten, and his orgasm approached. He didn't bother to warn them. They'd both been trained to swallow his cum when they please him alone or share it when they do it together. And that was exactly what happened as Alexander came with a grunt, filling Kalawarner's cheeks with his spunk. The blue-haired maid moaned in delight as the taste hit her tongue, pulling back without spilling so much as a drop.

"Show me," Alex ordered as he sat up, looking right at Kalawarner as she got up to her knees. Giving a cute 'aaaah' Kalawarner opened her mouth, showing off the cum she'd collected in her mouth. "Good pet." He smirked, gesturing to Raynare. The raven-haired girl got the message, locking lips with her fellow slave, moaning as she enjoyed swapping cum with her. Alex watched the scene with a satisfied smile. The two girls moaned as they separated, the cum completely swallowed by them both, and a single string of saliva connecting them.

"Thank you, Master~" The two pets said in unison, standing up. One could smell their arousal, and even see a wet spot soaking through Raynare's bikini bottom, as well as Kalawarner's loosely named dress. They both turned around and bent over, picking up their heels, which they'd removed, and showing off their rears to their Master. Alex smirked at the sight.

"One hell of a wake-up call." He said, reaching out, kneading both of their asses. The girls moaned at the contact. Having had absolutely zero orgasms and very little pleasure in the past months, a simple gesture like this was enough to make them very horny.

"We're your maids Master~" Raynare moaned, still bent over, enjoying her Master's hand.

"It's our duty to make sure you get up for the day~" Kalawarner, in the exact same position, bit her lip. God, was Alex good with his hands.

"Well, you certainly succeeded," Alex said, pulling back, eliciting whines from them. "Now, I'm going to shower. Carry on." He told them.

"Yes, Master." The two girls submitted, incredibly disappointed, and oh so horny. When is their Master going to fuck them?!

* * *

Alexander sat on the couch of his new house that he'd bought after taking Raynare and Kalawarner in. It wasn't a huge house, but it wasn't small either. On his lap, lay the form of a black cat, all cuddled up and sleeping. This was Kuroka. One of her favorite pastimes was sleeping, in cat form, on her mate's lap. _'It's more comfortable than any bed' _she'd told him when he asked her about it, and that was pretty much it.

As Alexander sat, his face was blank, his eyes glowing a bright red. Not in the usual sense in that his irises turned red, no. It was as if his eyes had been replaced by two pools of crimson light. No irises, no sclerae, and no pupils. This was a technique that he had been taught by Lycaon some time prior; looking through the eyes of his Sacred Gear. He could literally see everything that his Sacred Gear's Avatars could see. Currently, he was looking through the eyes of Kadmus, who'd slipped into the shadow of the nun, Asia, when Alex had rescued her.

He'd been looking through Kadmus' eyes several times in the past few weeks, mainly because he wanted to check up on his sister. One might say he was stalking or spying, but he wasn't trying to catch anyone naked or learn their secrets. He just wanted to occasionally check up on his sister every now and again. He hadn't seen her in person since the night their home had been attacked. She'd changed so much.

Alex will deny anyone who points out that he actually froze the first time he saw her through Kadmus' eyes. She was beautiful. Scratch that, she _gorgeous. _A knockout. Kuroka-level _hot. _But, she was his sister. And despite her uncanny, and somewhat scary, resemblance to their mother, he really shouldn't be thinking such things of her. Not that such a thing was considered taboo or wrong to Fallen Angels, they were beings of sin after all, and they didn't have the same biological problems as humans, but it was still kind of weird.

Simply put, Alex ogled his sister briefly, and would never talk or think about again(Oh, how naive and wrong he was.)

At that very moment, Akeno and the rest of the Gremory Peerage were strolling through the familiar forest, a place Alex had never been before, with the help of the overly cheery and rhyme-focussed Familiar Guide. Eccentric as the man was, Alex had to admit he knew what he was doing. It was also quite impressive when they found a baby Sprite Dragon. Alex actually wouldn't have minded one of those himself. They shoot lightning. Nuff said. Sucks that they hate males though.

Just as the Hyoudou boy, who Alex had discovered was indeed the Red Dragon, much to Vali's delight and chagrin, was about to choose the dragon as his familiar, horrible idea, a loud squeak caught everyone's attention. Alex's attention turned towards the source of the squeak; one Asia Argento. From what he could tell, the girl had been true to her word in keeping him a secret, thankfully. Alex noticed that she was covered in a strange, green slime. It obviously creeped her out.

Then came more of the slime.

More blobs of the sickly green mucus fell from the branches of the surrounding trees, covering all the female Devils present. Including Akeno. Alexander's breath hitched when he saw her covered in the slime. It was eating away at her clothes, exposing her creamy skin and the soft pink nipples of her bountiful bust. Her skirt melted away too, showing off her lacy black thong that probably wouldn't last much longer either. Alex couldn't help but stare. The way her breasts bounced with every move, the smooth, soft-looking skin of her flat stomach and the thickness of her thighs drew all of his attention in. At that moment, he didn't care about the fact that she was his sister, his twin no less. She was sexy as fuck, and he wasn't going to deny it.

After a few moments of staring, Alex noticed three things.

One, the scent of female arousal was stronger around Akeno.

Two, the Familiar Master and Gremory Knight were both blindfolded by slime.

And three, the Red Dragon was on the ground, his nose bleeding, and his eye bruised, courtesy of the young Koneko/Shirone.

"_Ok, that's enough." _He told himself, shaking his head as he disconnected his vision from Kadmus' eyes. He didn't need to see anymore. He wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"So… who was she?" He heard his girlfriend's voice ask. It was then that he noticed that Kuroka was no longer in her cat form, cuddling in his lap. She had shifted into her human form, naked as is usually the case, and was rubbing her hand over his tented jeans. The mischievous grin on her face spoke more than a thousand words.

"Doesn't matter," Alex smirked, pushing her down by her shoulder and straddling her. Kuroka let out a throaty purr as her mate pinned her down and kissed her gently. She couldn't resist wrapping her endowed legs around Alex's waist. She always knew she was sexually appealing, _very _much so, but the way Alex always paid special attention to her rear and legs was what really made her _feel _sexy.

"ALEXANDER RAIDEN HIMEJIMA!" A loud, familiar, deep, enraged voice suddenly howled as the door to Alex's home was flung open. Alex and Kuroka suddenly separated as Barakiel stormed into the room, his face set to one of untold rage. Alex had never seen his father so angry before.

"Do you mind?" The Longinus user asked dryly as he got up to his knees, whilst Kuroka lifted her head to look over the couch at the enraged Cadre.

"I need to talk to my son." The Lightning of God said to the Nekoshou gruffly. The Black Cat looked back and forth between her mate and her hopeful soon to be father in law several times.

"Bye." She said to her mate simply, shifting into her cat form and hopping up onto the arm of the couch. "By the way, your middle name is Raiden?" She asked her mate with amused raise of her feline eyebrow. Alex's eye twitched as she snickered. In response, he shot a small burst of water at her from his fingertip. Kuroka let out a cat-like yowl before hopping off of the couch and making a break for it.

"You think this is a time to joke Alexander?" Barakiel demanded of his son. "A time for depravity, tomfoolery, and _idiocy_?!" He yelled.

"It would help if I knew what you were so mad about," Alex said as he stood up and fixed his clothes.

"I just got a report from Azazel that four members of the Himejima clan were brutally mauled by a wild animal." Barakiel snarled in his son's direction as the teen strode over to his minibar and poured a glass of Scotch. He didn't care much for the alcohol laws. "The report says that Suou Himejima, Takeo Himejima, Kaito Himejima, and Daisuke Himejima all followed an _Inugami _into the forest, but never made it out," Barakiel growled through gritted teeth. "Care to comment?" He asked.

"This is the first I'm hearing of it," Alex said nonchalantly, sipping his drink.

"Alex, you _murdered _those men!" Barakiel shouted at his son.

"No, I killed Suou." The teen corrected his father. "Kadmus, Shade, and Jin killed the others." He said with a small smirk.

"You're proud of this?" Barakiel was aghast.

"I'm glad that I took revenge for what they did to Mom." Alex shot back. "They took my mother AND my sister away from me. Those pathetic bigots just couldn't leave well enough alone."

"And you couldn't either!" His father snapped.

"I'm not you Dad!" Alex screeched. "You might be content to throw yourself into work or sit around all day feeling sorry for yourself and grieving over Mom and Akeno, but I'm not!" He took a breath. "I am not content letting Suou get away with putting Mom in a coma and causing Akeno to run away. I made a promise to myself a long time ago that I would make him pay for what he did, and I fulfilled that promise." He said with finality. "And I don't regret it." He added, crossing his arms.

Barakiel was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Have you considered the repercussions for this?" He asked evenly.

"No, I charged in headfirst like a wild animal," Alex responded with sarcasm dripping from his teeth. "Yes, I thought it through. I put up a soundproof barrier, didn't allow for a single char mark from my lightning, and I removed any boot prints or feathers that I might have left behind." He rolled his eyes. "I _can _think you know." He snarked.

"Put a lid on the attitude," Barakiel grunted out gruffly. A moment of silence passed by before he spoke again. "You're 18 now, and adult by both human and Fallen Angel standards. So fine, I'll let this go." He finally decided. "But if and when this comes to haunt you, I will not help. Understood?" He asked sternly.

"Understood." Alexander sighed out. With a low grunt, Barakiel nodded and summoned a transportation circle at his feet. He left without another word, leaving the building very quiet.

"Master?" A familiar voice called out. It was Raynare. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes, Raynare, everything's fine." Alex let out with a sigh, walking past her to his room.

* * *

A few weeks passed since Barakiel had confronted his son over his actions involving the Himejima Clan Leader. He hadn't confronted the teen on that matter at all since. He didn't even bring it up. As Alex predicted, nobody had seemed to make the connection that it was he who committed the admittedly heinous act. Not that he regrets it. He didn't get the emotional peace and satisfaction he thought he'd get, but it was still nice to know he'd given Suou what he deserved.

Alex spent most of his time training and hanging out with Vali, spending time with his girlfriend, most of said time being occupied by sex, hanging out with Azazel, and sexually tormenting his maids. A month and a half since they'd been in his servitude, and they'd still yet to experience his sexual prowess or even an orgasm. The looks of need and desire on their faces whenever they get particularly horny, coupled with the desperation when he denied them, was always a delight to see. Especially when he made them watch as he fucks Kuroka and reminds them of the 'no pleasuring themselves or each other' rule.

However, this wasn't a typical day.

Alexander was laying down on his sofa, on his side, with Kuroka cuddled up to him. They were both facing the holographic, magical screens that had been conjured. Vali was present too, sitting on an armchair, as was Azazel, laying across another sofa. Barakiel was invited as well, but the Cadre had politely declined in favor of his work. He could have just taken a day off like Azazel does oh so often, but he really wasn't one to neglect work that needs to be done. Nobody commented.

"How did you manage this?" Alex asked of Azazel as the clock neared striking midnight.

"One of my spies heard word of the Game and put it in his report." The Governor-General responded with a nonchalant shrug. "I asked Sirzechs about it and he gave me the frequency to watch." he went on.

"The only reason we're not at war right now is because of how lackadaisical you, Sirzechs, and Michael are, you realize this yes?" Vali asked bluntly as Raynare and Kalawarner brought trays of snacks and drinks for their Master and his guests.

"I do, yes, I do," Azazel admitted without a care in the world.

"It's starting." Kuroka hushed the boys as the screens started showing what they had come to watch; Rias Gremory's unofficial Rating Game against Riser Phenex. Alexander and Kuroka were both interested because their respective sisters were both fighting in said game. Vali was interested because of the Red Dragon's presence, and Azazel was just bored. He was also looking for an excuse to get out of paper.

As the screens showed a replica of Kuoh Academy, Alex narrowed his eyes. He wondered how this battle would go.

* * *

As anyone would have suspected, the Rating Game did not go well for the Gremory Peerage. They managed to systematically take down Riser's entire Peerage, barring his Queen and Bishop, but it wasn't enough to take a victory. Shirone was the first to be taken out. She was blown up by Riser's Queen, much to Kuroka's chagrin. Akeno followed a time after, also taken out by Riser's Queen, but not before forcing said Queen to use a Phenex tear. Everybody present didn't dare say a word when Alexander didn't allow himself to react.

Moments later, the Gremory Knight was also taken down. It was just the Red Dragon, the nun girl, and Gremory herself left against Phenex and his Queen. Like a complete fool, Gremory tried to take Riser down on her own power, having her Bishop healing her from the sidelines as the battle went on. Then along came the Red Dragon flying into the battle, trying to be a hero. It cost them the game. Phenex started beating on the boy until Gremory surrendered.

Reactions were mixed.

Vali was disappointed that his arch-rival didn't do better. He'd spent so much time thinking about what kind of rival he'd have once he found the Red Dragon. What he got was an overly hormonal teenager who seems to care more about women's' bodies than his own power. Alex was probably just as, or maybe even more, depraved and perverted compared to the Red Dragon, but he didn't allow it to dominate his thoughts and life. He made just as much time for his training as he did for women. This Hyoudou boy was just too much.

Kuroka was upset for a number of reasons. Her sister being defeated so easily being amongst them. Shirone could have easily been a winning player in that game if she had been willing to embrace who and what she was. The Sage Arts would have helped her substantially. The worst part was that she believed herself to be the reason for Shirone's fear, which she really was. Too many times to count, she's cried herself to sleep in Alexander's arms when she gets particularly emotional about her sister. It takes constant reminders from her mate that she did the right thing. Even if it hurt Shirone, the younger Nekoshou is safe now.

Azazel was howling with laughter half the time. He found the Red Dragon's 'Dress Break' technique to be an absolute work of genius and really hot. Made a remark of he really wanted to learn the technique himself. He also found it funny that Vali was stuck with someone like that as an arch-rival for eternity.

Alexander kept his reactions in for the most part. Anyone who knew anything about the son of Barakiel would know that he was not happy to see his sister go down like that. At the same time, however, he couldn't find too much sympathy for his estranged sister. She could have obliterated Riser's Queen, his whole Peerage if she'd just used her Holy Lightning. She could have easily won this game for her team, but she let her grudge get the better of her. He couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for her. She had this coming, going into a near-impossible battle without her most powerful card on the table.

Of course, that doesn't mean he was going to sit by and let things stay as they are. Once Riser Phenex has his way with Rias Gremory, he's going to set his sights on Akeno. No way in hell was Alex going to allow that to happen. From what he'd seen of Hyoudou through Kadmus' eyes, the boy wasn't about to give up. He'd charge into the upcoming engagement party and demand Gremory be freed of her marriage. When he does that, he's going to need some help.

This is why Alexander found himself in his current situation; standing in the shadows of Hyoudou's room, leaning against the wall as Asia Argento tends to his wounds, her eyes teary. His hood was up, concealing his head and face.

"Argento." He spoke out loud, causing the girl to jump to her feet with a squeak.

"I-It's you." She gasped as she saw him. "Lord Alexander." She breathed, unsure how to react.

"I saw your game," Alexander told her, surprising her. "You did well." He told her, walking past and hovering over the unconscious Red Dragon.

"W-what are you…" Asia let out but was unable to finish her sentence. Fear struck to her very core.

"I have no intention of harming him," Alex said simply, directing his attention to Hyoudou's left hand. "You can hear me, can't you?" He asked. The room was quiet for a moment. "I'm not talking to Hyoudou." he finally went on. As he finished his sentence, the Boosted Gear appeared on Hyoudou's arm, the green gem glowing.

**[What does the Inugami of the Black Blade want with me?] **The majestic voice of one Ddraig Y Goch asked.

"It spoke!" Asia gasped.

"Your host leaves much to be desired," Alex said bluntly. "His petty lusts and his lack of raw talent are huge obstacles before him. If he does not set himself straight soon, the White One will kill him." He said seriously. Asia looked at the older teen with horror. Someone was going to kill Issei?

**[I take you're acquainted with the White One's current host?] **Ddraig asked with simplicity.

"My best friend." Alexander nodded in affirmation. "If the Heavenly Dragons were to fight today, the White Dragon would trounce your host in less than a second." He warned. "And I'm probably understating." He added. "Once he regains consciousness, I suggest you have a serious talk with him. His obsession with women is not going to get him anywhere in this world." He said with finality.

**[I've lived for thousands of years, I know that.] **The Red Dragon gave a huff, making Alexander roll his eyes. It seems Ddraig and Albion both have immature tendencies. **[But your concerns are noted, son of Barakiel.] **Alex didn't react. He wasn't surprised the Dragon knew of his parentage. **[And hello, belatedly, Lycaon.] **The Welsh Dragon went on.

**[Hello Ddraig.] **Lycaon responded from within Alexander, a sarcastic tone in his voice. **[We're so glad you noticed us.] **He went on.

"_Lycaon, not now please." _Alexander sighed in his head before turning to face Asia. "I have something for Hyoudou." He told her, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a strange, glowing, shiny golden orb. Asia looked at it for a moment, mesmerized. "The dragon will know what it is once the boy assimilates it into his Sacred Gear." He told her, setting it down on the desk nearby.

"Assimilate?" Asia parroted, both confused and in awe.

"You'll see soon enough," Alexander assured her, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. "I'm still holding you to your promise about keeping my face and my name secret, understand?" He asked.

"Y-yes," Asia responded meekly. Alexander allowed for a small smile to show on his lips as he gently pats the girl's head, surprising her.

"We'll meet again soon Asia." He told her. As he was about to summon a transportation circle, he was stopped.

"Wait!" Asia squeaked, her cheeks red as she drew more of the older boy's attention to her. "W-why?" She asked under her breath, shy. "Why are you helping Issei? Why did you help me?" She finally asked. Alexander was silent for a moment before he answered.

"I saved you because I don't like it when people die." And because he wanted two new sex slaves, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "I'm helping Hyoudou because I have my own reasons for not want Gremory to marry the Phenex brat," he told her. Asia wasn't entirely sure what to make of such an answer. "I'll be going now," Alexander told her after a moment, to which she nodded. As the teen snapped his fingers and summoned a green transportation circle under his feet, Asia wonder just what the boy's fascination with her and friends was.

Still, she couldn't deny it wasn't an unpleasant feeling knowing she had a 10 winged Fallen Angel looking out for her. A Guardian Fallen Angel, as it were.

* * *

"Kalawarner, you're drooling," Alexander said dryly as he and Vali sat in the hot tub in his backyard. Kuroka, who hates getting wet, was nowhere to be seen. After a hard day of training and sparring, the two boys decided to unwind in the aforementioned hot tub. It had been 24 hours since Alexander left his little gift with the Hyoudou boy, and he was still waiting to hear what had happened. When Alexander called Kalawarner to bring some refreshments for him and his best friend, he didn't know why he was surprised when she stayed behind to stare at his and his best friend's shirtless torso's.

"What is wrong with her?" Vali asked tiredly, seeing Kalawarner's beet-red face and drool dripping from the corner of her lips.

"She has a fetish for teenage boys," Alexander explained with a shrug, sipping the fruity cocktail he held. "This-" He gestured between himself and the Devil half-blood. "-is probably a very enticing sight for her," he said, smirking mischieviously as he bounced his pecs; a trick he worked really hard on. Kalawarner's eyes bugged out of their sockets, and even over the scent of the hot tub, the outdoors, and the incredibly strong cocktail, Alex could smell her arousal.

"Lovely," Vali said dryly as he watched the maid slowly turning into a puddle of lust.

"You know, I've never had a threesome with another guy before," Alex smirked in Vali's direction, making Kalawarner's heart jump into her throat at his words. "You know, I wouldn't mind if-"

"No." Vali cut his best friend off, crushing Kalawarner's dreams.

"You are not easy to fluster," Alex grumbled as the house's back door opened, and out came Azazel.

"Hello, boys." He smirked. "Planning a fun night?" he asked, looking over Kalawarner's flushed and quivering form.

"Maybe/No." Alexander and Vali respectively grinned and sighed.

"Well, either way, I think you'll find this interesting," Azazel said as he held up the tablet he held. "The Red Dragon stormed the engagement party and dueled Riser Phenex one on one." He explained, catching the boys' attention. "By sacrificing his left arm to Ddraig, he was able to pull of Balance Breaker for ten seconds." He told them.

"_Interesting." _Alexander thought to himself. _"Can you do that?" _He directed his thoughts to the spirit living in his soul.

[We could, but doing so would be pointless considering you've already mastered the Forbidden Infernal Form.] Lycaon answered.

"Unfortunately, it didn't do much to aid in his victory, even when he added a cross into the mix." Azazel went on. "But, just as Phenex was about to kill the boy, something very interesting happened," Azazel said as he pressed play on a video recording. The teens watched closely. The video started with Phenex holding Hyoudou up by his shirt collar.

"_What do you use to put out a fire?" _Hyoudou grinned as he pulled up a glass bottle. _"Fuckin water!" _He pulled the cork out with his teeth. _"Try this one on for size Asshole!" _He howled, pouring the water on Riser's face.

**[Transfer!] **The gem on Hyoudou's gauntlet glowed as he transferred his built up power into the Holy Water that he was pouring. Phenex howled in pain as he let go of the boy's shirt. Hyoudou grinned and jumped a good distance back, his face set into hard concentration. He let out a battle cry and held up his gauntlet clad arm. The bright green gem suddenly started glowing a bright gold.

"_What… what the hell!?" _Phenex screeched through his pain. As Issei brought his arm down and readied it for a hard punch, the bright golden glow extended to cover the entire gauntlet with a pale golden aura. _"That can't be… that's the power of Light!" _Phenex was mortified.

"_Damn right it is." _Issei gave a wicked grin worthy of Alexander himself. _"It was a gift from an anonymous donor from the Grigori." _He readied himself to strike. _"Don't know who this guy is, but he's a real Guardian Fallen Angel, isn't he?" _He asked as the gem flashed green under the golden glow.

"_Don't you dare!" _Phenex screeched at the boy, throwing a large blaze of fire at him. Issei used the Knight Traight of his Queen Promotion to jump over the flames. _"Don't you understand!? This marriage is for the future of all Devils! If you do this you're dooming us all!" _He tried to reason with his opponent. His legs wouldn't allow him to move.

"_Don't you get it?" _Issei looked at Phenex as if he was stupid. _"I don't care about the future of all Devils! Buchou is the only thing that matters." _He snarled at the High-Born brat. _"And the fact that you'd force her to be with you, when so clearly hates you! That's reason enough for me to destroy you!" _He howled, crouching. He shot towards the Phenex, the golden aura around his arm suddenly glowing the brightest it has since it showed. _"Suck on this!" _he howled, delivered a hard punch to Riser's center of gravity. Purple mist could be seen seeping from Riser's torso as he fell to his knees, and then to the ground.

"_Don't hurt him!" _A new voice suddenly screamed. Teleporting in between the downed Phenex and the Red Dragon, was a young blond girl with her hair in drills and wearing a purple dress. She bore a striking resemblance to Riser Phenex, though she was shorter and thinner.

"_Step aside little girl." _Hyoudou snarled, narrowing his eyes at her. _"Unless you want some of this yourself." _He smirked as the gem on his gauntlet glowed gold again. At that point, the video ended.

"Is it just me, or is the Phenex girl blushing?" Alex asked, his eyes narrow as he tried to focus on the girl's face in the video. It was too blurry to make out perfectly.

"Ahem." Azazel got the son of Barakiel's attention. He noticed then that both Vali and Azazel were staring at him, expectant looks on their faces.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know, just this morning I noticed that the key component of my artificial Light Attribute Sacred Gear was missing." Azazel's eyebrow raised with expectation. "You wouldn't happen to know where it is would you?" He asked.

Alexander pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm, no, not really." He finally said, making both Vali and Azazel sigh in exasperation.

"I suppose it doesn't matter." The Governor-General decided. "I just finished the Downfall Dragon Spear. The light attribute was going to be a cold case anyway." He shrugged, locking the tablet and tucking it under his arm. "And Alex." He caught the younger Fallen Angel's attention. "Next time you need something from my lab, just ask." He smirked, leaving the two teens alone. Not counting Kalawarner, of course.

"Why did you help the Red Dragon?" Vali finally asked.

"What, feeling betrayed?" Alex smirked.

"If nothing else, I'm glad that my rival has an edge over me now. I'm just curious as to why you wanted to see him beat the Phenex." The White Dragon explained, his eyes narrow. Alex was silent for a moment as he sunk down into the water to his neck.

"Akeno." He finally said. "Phenex would have set his sights on her once he was done with Gremory. I wasn't about to allow that to happen." He said solemnly.

"I'm curious as to why you still carry such affection for your sister after she abandoned you," Vali mentioned.

"You never knew her," Alex responded with a light snap. "She and I were closer to each other than we were to our parents, in some ways closer than they were to each other." He sighed. "We slept together, bathed together, played together, studied together, ate together… We were closer than any siblings could ever be." He looked up at the stars. "I can't hate her, and she can't either. I know it." He whispered the last three words.

Vali stared at his best friend intensely. He knew of Alexander's great affection for his sister a long time ago. It's clear he holds his sister dearly, maybe even more so than Kuroka. Maybe. Alex cared about those close to him a lot, and he'd go to the ends of Heaven, Earth, and Hell to protect them, as is evident from his actions with the Himejima Clan. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Alex who killed Suou Himejima.

Vali briefly wondered what other measures Alexander would take to protect his sister.

* * *

***Drops from a tree with a cigar in hand.***

**I'm back baby.**

***Puffs cigar.***

**After more than two months, I finally have a laptop again. It's not brand spanking new, but it is better than my old one. I can finally write again. You guys have no idea how much I have missed this. I have like 10 different Google Docs tabs open with 10 different stories. The next update will either be Legacy of Revan, Arcadia Duo, Fire and Blood, or a new story. **

**Now, on to a little business.**

**I found a site called RedBubble that allows artists, like myself, to upload their art and have it printed onto T-shirts, mugs, phone cases, laptop sleeves, etc. All kinds of shit. Thus far, I only have 2 text-based design shirts, and one with a sunset painting. Whenever someone buys a shirt, or a mug, or whatever with one of my designs, RedBubble will take care of all the printing, shipping, and all that, and then I will get a small margin of the profits. **

**If you fancy a shirt that says "Nothing Scares Me as Much as my Mother" or one with a painting of a sunset, go check out my profile on (RedBubble . com) It has the same name as here; Brxkenarrow.**

**Great to be back ladies and gentleman. C'ya next update!**


	8. Reveals

**Please check out my Redbubble account! The link is on my profile. **

**For those of you who don't know, Redbubble is a Print on Demand site that allows artists, like myself, to submit their work and have it printed on T-shirts, mugs, phone cases, etc. Every time someone buys something with my art on it, I get a small margin of the profits. So go check out my work! I only have a couple of things up at the moment, but there will be more soon enough. On to the story!**

* * *

Alex wiped the sweat from his forehead as he landed on the ground of the training room renovated into the basement of his house. He looked up to his opponent, who was hovering several feet in the air. Vali, clad in his Scale Mail, crossed his arms as he stared down at the son of Barakiel. Alex smirked at his clapped his hands together. As he pulled his hands apart, electricity crackled between. At the center, the electricity gathered into a ball, and with a push from its master, the collective charge shot towards the hovering White Dragon in the form of a bolt of lightning.

Caught with his guard down, Vali took most of the bolt full to his chest, which sent him flying right into the ceiling. He quickly recovered, allowing himself to land as he returned his attention to his best friend, who was smirking.

"Behowlest the slaying of one thousand mortals," Alex smirked as his eyes glowed a deep crimson. "Besingest the slaying of ten thousand goblins." As the tell-tale sign of the Balance Breaker, black mist extruding from Alexander's body, began to show itself, the teen shot towards his friend, his hands alight with Holy Lightning. "Mine name, immersed in deep darkness…" He threw punch after punch at Vali, who blacked or dodged them all. "Tis the Imitation God traversing the Polar Night." The black haze, as per usual, coated his entire body as he ruthlessly attacked his sparring partner. "Oh ye, **perishest by mine own black blade!" **His voice took on a deep, demonic echo as the haze started to shift his body, becoming more hound-like. **"Fools ye art, of deformed Creator Gods!" **He howled, the haze exploding and revealing the Werewolf form of Alexander.

**[Balance Breaker!] **Lycaon howled from within Alex's soul.

Vali used his mecha-like wings to protect himself from the slash the Alexander-Wolf had delivered. He'd succeeded in blocking the attack, but not with grunting pain. Before he could return the attack, the Slash Dog sunk into the ground as a shadow, slithering in a snake-like manner into the shadow of a pillar that held up the room.

"Where did you go…?" Vali mumbled under his breath as he looked around the room, spending no more than an instant facing one direction. Immediately, he sense Alex's attack coming and turned full 180 degrees… Only to find nothing there. "Wha-" he was cut off when Alex emerged from the roof, like a shadow, and delivered a hit the back of his head, sending him to the ground. Within a second, he'd jumped back up to his feet and turned to face his opponent, only to find nothing once again.

"**Can't touch what you can't see~" **Alex's voice, mixed with Lycaon's, echoed through the room with a cackle. If Vali was one for television, he probably would have compared his current situation to that of an Action/Horror movie. But he wasn't, so he didn't. Alex was, and he did. With glee, at that.

As Alexander-Wolf emerged from the shadow behind his friend, he lunged. Vali quickly reacted as his senses alerted him to the incoming sneak attack. He blocked the incoming strike, thinking it was a slash, or a punch. It turned out to be a bite. The Devil hybrid howled in pain, which was ironic given the situation, as Alex-Wolf's fangs tore through his armor and into his flesh. The fangs of a Werewolf were not to be taken lightly. Some legends say that some Werewolves were descended from Fenrir, the God-Devouring Wolf, instead of Lycaon, the King of Wolves.

Of course, that was just a legend. It wouldn't be easy to prove. And it's not an implausible situation either. Werewolf fangs are nigh indestructible. It'd take biting into an actual Dragon's scales to break them, or something of similar strength. And even then it'd have to be a rather strong Dragon, to begin with. Vali's Scale Mail, which was essentially armor formed from Albion's aura to replicate his own scales, didn't even come close to Albion's scales in his prime. They didn't stand a chance against a Werewolf as strong as Alexander with Night Celestial Slash Dogs. Not yet anyway.

The only saving grace was that Albion could repair the damage relatively quickly after he punched the Werewolf away and shot up to hover in the air, where he always had an advantage with Balance Breaker active. Alex-Wolf quickly corrected himself as his opponent's punch sent him flying. The force sent him into the wall, but he broke the crash by sinking his claws into the wall, from both his hands and feet, with his head facing down in a Spiderman-like pose. Snarling, he made to pounce towards his friend, when he was suddenly stopped by a loud call.

"Whoa, boys! Time out!" Azazel called out to the two of them as he walked into the training room, escorted by Raynare. Alex and Vali shared a look before they both came down from their respective elevated positions. In small explosions of black and white, respectively, the two teens dismissed their Balance Breakers, now clad in nothing but their training pants, so as to not get their clothes dirty, torn, or sweat-stained. Raynare stiffened at the sight of her Master's bare torso.

"What's up?" Alex asked nonchalantly, crossing his arms.

"This better be good." Vali huffed. He didn't like it when his spars were interrupted.

"It is," Azazel responded, uncharacteristically serious as he put his hands in his coat pocket. "Kokabiel's gone full rogue. He's attacking Kuoh Academy as we speak, waiting on the Gremory Peerage." He told the boys, who stiffened. Alex's eyes showed a rage that he rarely ever allowed on the surface of his being. "Both the Gremory Heiress and the Sitri Heiress have called on their elder siblings, but it'll be around an hour before either one of them arrives, for a multitude of reasons." He shook his head. "I need the two of you bring him back." He said simply.

Alex and Vali shared a look.

* * *

Rias Gremory had had a tiring past few days. In fact, make it a tiring past few weeks. First, her Pawn Holy Magic to save her from her betrothal, and though she was infinitely grateful for his actions, the backlash did cause a number of small problems for her that she had to deal with. Having a servant publically use power given to him by an anonymous Fallen Angel to save her was not something the public was happy about. At least that had eventually calmed down and allowed her to finally move in with her cute servant and shower him with affection, even if it took a few weeks.

Mere days later though, two Exorcists arrive in her territory, with enough gall to suggest she might be working with a Rogue Fallen Angel, and insult her precious Bishop. Though she was not happy about such a thing, she wasn't hoping for what happened next. Her Knight appeared and challenged the two Exorcists. The resulting fight ending up with both her Pawn and her Knight thoroughly trashed by two Holy Sword wielders. Not a good evening. Especially since her Knight Strayed in all but name afterward.

Things got worse when her lovable idiot of a Pawn got her Rook and Sona's Pawn involved in a little plot to destroy the Excaliburs in the hopes of allowing Kiba to come back to her and her group. When she'd discovered said plot, she immediately transported over to where her Pawn was, only to neither hair nor hide of her Knight, or the two Exorcists. On the bright side, she thoroughly enjoyed punishing Issei for disobeying her like that. She could see why Akeno is so fascinated by S&M now.

Afterward, she'd gotten word from her familiar, whom she's sent out to look for Kiba. The small bat had found the incapacitated form of Irina, one of the aforementioned Exorcists, and Issei's childhood friend. She'd been beaten half to death and left there for dead, Kiba and Xenovia nowhere to be seen. She must have gotten separated from them. After getting Irina out of there, Rias, Sona, and their Peerages suddenly found themselves face to face with Kokabiel himself, who openly declared that he would be killing her, Sona, their servants, and destroying the whole town in the hopes of rekindling the war. And he'd be starting with their school.

Which brings her to her current situation; a battle against a Leader-class Fallen Angel.

Things started out well enough. Kokabiel summoned three Cerberus from the gates of Hades, something which was illegal, but they were dispatched easily enough when Kiba and Xenovia joined the fray. It also didn't hurt when she and Akeno got a large boost in power, courtesy of Issei's Boosted Gear Gift ability. The Cerberus didn't last long. The same could not be said of Kokabiel though. He deflected their Boosted attacks like a fly with a swatter. It was a massive bruise to her ego.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, the Arch Bishop of Genocide, the one who caused her Knight so much pain, revealed that he'd completed the fusion of four Excaliburs into one. Not only that, but a spell was put into play that would destroy the entire town within 20 minutes, which wouldn't be enough time for her brother and his forces to arrive. Fate was not being kind to her thus far. Even less so when Kokabiel gave that fused Excalibur to Freed Sellzen, the maniacal Priest who almost raped Asia a while back. He was a force to be reckoned with before, but now he was downright terrifying with four Holy Swords fused into one.

The battle got really emotional when Valper Galilei revealed the true reason why he'd slaughtered the children in the Holy Sword project. He removed the Holy Light gene that the children had and combined it into a crystallized form in the correct quantity, allowing him to use the crystals to create artificial Holy Sword wielders. She was horrified to find out that the Church used the same method. Despite the massive hypocrisy, at least they didn't kill the people who's gene they removed. Everyone present shed tears when Kiba's emotions brought out the souls of the children inside the crystal.

Her emotions turned to shock and awe when her Knight used the power of the crystal to not only hit Balance Breaker but to also defy the laws of nature and fuse two opposing elements together; Holy and Demonic powers, into his sword. Even for the Supernatural world, that was downright unnatural, and shouldn't be able to happen, but it did. Then the Exorcist Xenovia joined the fray and whipped out a legendary Holy Sword, Durandal. Together, she and Kiba were able to destroy Excalibur. Despite everything, Rias found the time to be happy for her Knight, who finally achieved he'd been dreaming of for so long.

After killing Valper, just as he was about to reveal something that sounded important, Kokabiel joined the battle officially and told Issei to build up as much power as he could, and transfer it to someone. Namely, Rias. Despite being minorly pissed off at being looked down on, she and Issei ultimately did so. The resulting Transfer sent her power through the roof, almost as great as her brother, the Satan Lucifer. Though the attack ultimately did nothing, to the chagrin of her ego, she did have Akeno standing by for a sneak attack. Kokabiel, in response, decided to be a dick and reveal Akeno's heritage to everyone present. Then he went so far as to insult her Peerage as a whole.

Then he dropped a bomb no one was ready for.

The death of the biblical God.

No one could have predicted something like that being revealed. Devils have feared the Wrath of God for generations, the Exorcists have followed His word just as long, and the Fallen have dreaded his vengeance for a long time. Suddenly it's revealed that he doesn't exist anymore? Unthinkable. Asia actually fainted when she heard this news. Not to mention the fact that His death is the only reason why something like the Holy-Demon sword could come into existence.

Issei, bless his heart, didn't let any of this deter him in his determination to defeat the Cadre. Rias' pride turned right to exasperation when the boy openly declared his intent to become a Harem King. He was almost swayed to Kokabiel's side when the Cadre offered him the opportunity to achieve his goal. Rias had to offer her own body to keep the boy focussed. She was usually quite comfortable with her body and sexuality, and with her growing feelings towards her cute Pawn, she was willing to do a little more around him. But the fact that she had to offer any sexual favor he asked for to keep him focussed… Yeah, that was more than a little annoying.

"The Red Dragon gets stronger when offered sexual favors from his Master!" Kokabiel let out a loud laugh as Issei managed to land a hard punch on his face. "I find this fascinating boy, very interesting!" He put on a bloodthirsty grin. Issei was about to go for another attack when something strange happened. Everybody heard a laugh.

"Him? Interesting? Seriously?" A new voice, which seemed to come from all around them, laughed in amusement.

"That... voice…" Asia mumbled as she slowly came to. Suddenly, the barrier that was protecting the school from the view of the public shattered, making everyone present gasp in shock. Sona and her entire Peerage were keeping the barrier up, and they were all blasted back by the shockwave caused by the newcomer. As the barrier faded into nothing, everyone looked up at the night sky and saw a bright orb of crimson light flying down towards them. As the orb exploded into nothingness, it revealed a single form hovering in its place.

A young-looking Fallen Angel wearing a black trench coat with a hood over his head. What was more worrying was that he had the same number of wings as Kokabiel; 10.

"It's him!" Asia gasped, not thinking.

"Him? Him who?" Rias demanded of her Bishop, who squeaked. She wasn't supposed to reveal that she knew the teen.

"What is Barakiel's brat doing here?" Kokabiel growled, making everyone present freeze.

"Barakiel's…" Xenovia gasped.

"Brat…" Rias turned her attention to her Queen, who was frozen in place, paler than Rias has ever seen her before.

"Surely he's not here to rescue his treacherous twin sister?!" Kokabiel spat as Alexander made his move. With speed beyond anyone's perception, Alexander disappeared and then reappeared behind Kokabiel, ripping out two of the Cadre's wings. Kokabiel howled in pain as he felt the tearing of his wing's muscles.

"What the hell's going on?" Issei exclaimed, utterly bewildered.

"I don't know, he's moving too fast." Kiba's eyes were wide.

"Your wings are like a filthy vulture's," Alex spoke again, his tone dark. "My father's wings are much deeper… like the starless night sky." He commented.

"Bastard." Kokabiel spat out through his pain. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He demanded.

"Someone who's fallen lower than the ground doesn't really need wings, does he?" Alexander asked calmly as he landed on the ground. With a snap of his fingers, his shadow extended and split into three. "Are still bored? Or will this entertain you?" The smirk on the teen's lips was audible as Jin, Shade, and Kadmus emerged from the ground.

"It's them…" Akeno whispered. She remembered those dogs… The puppies that had killed the men that killed her mother. They were still with Alex. A Sacred Gear of some kind? A simple gesture from Alex and the three hounds pounce towards Kokabiel. The Fallen Angel Leader tried to jump away, but the three hounds held him down by sinking their fangs into his flesh. Jin bit into his ankle and pulled, Shade pounced and held him by shoulder and Kadmus sank his fangs into his wrist.

"I was told that you were getting a little out of control." Alex went on calmly, pointing one finger straight up towards the sky. "Azazel asked me to bring you back to HQ. Said to use whatever means necessary," he smirked as lightning sparked around his hand. Those present noticed that, unlike Akeno's yellow lightning, Alex's was both yellow and blue, crackling together.

The clouds above them began to gather together, circling in a spiral-like manner, towards a single focal point. Thunder and lightning began to spew out from the edges of the little collection of vapor, and small sparks of blue and yellow electricity could be seen at the tip of Alexander's finger. Nobody said anything as the teen stared at the elder Fallen Angel. The build-up of power could be felt by everyone present. Those who knew Akeno were certain they knew what was about to happen.

"Resound, Thunder." The son of Barakiel let out in a whisper. As soon as the words left his mouth, a giant magic circle appeared in the clouds and an ear-splitting clap of thunder resounded through the air as a ridiculously powerful bolt of lightning struck Kokabiel.

"AZAZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" The Cadre howled in rage and pain as the charge surged through his entire body, draining him all strength. The force from the strike sent several powerful shockwaves throughout the area. Most of the now-spectators actually fell over. Xenovia had to use Durandal to hold herself in place, Issei caught Asia before she was sent flying, and Rias had to support her Queen, who was clearly going weak at the knees. The only effect the attack had on Alexander himself was pushing his hood back, showing off that he was essentially a male version of Akeno.

As the dust cleared, the remnants of the area where the attack had hit proved to be nothing more than a large crater, where Kokabiel, barely alive, lay unconscious in the center. The three hounds that had been holding him down were standing at the circumference of the crater, looking down at their prey. Just as someone was about to say something, the Magic Square, charged with energy from the now-broken Excalibur, started to light up, signifying the imminent explosion.

"Oh no… the magic square!" Rias screeched in horror. "Everybody, we have to get out of here, now!" She commanded all who were present. Even Xenovia nodded. As they all ran towards the school exit, Rias noticed that the only one left behind was Akeno, who was frozen in place. "Akeno, we have to go, now!" The Gremory heiress screamed.

"Alex…" The Queen whispered under her breath, her eyes well up. It'd been so long since she saw her beloved twin brother. Despite the circumstances, seeing him again after all these years brought up a lot of emotion from deep within.

"You just gonna hover there, or are you going to stop the spell?" Alex suddenly asked of the air. Before anyone could respond, a bright blue light shot down and landed on the ground, in the center of the magic square. Issei immediately stopped in the midst of his retreat and turned to face the one who'd landed. The blue light faded, revealing a young man, around 18, with silver hair and blue eyes. The thing drew his attention in the most, however, was the set of white mecha-like wings protruding from the newcomer's back.

"I'm shaking…" Issei whispered to himself as he noticed said shake. The newcomer raised his hand and focussed his power, making the blue crystalline membranes of his wings glow.

**[Divide!] **

Everyone stopped as they heard the majestic voice yell. The power in the magic square going down was also equally shocking.

**[Divide!]**

Again, the magic square's power was reduced. The imminent explosion didn't seem so imminent anymore.

**[Divide!]**

And with one more use of the White Dragon's power, the magic square was reduced to nothing. Without enough power to sustain it, the magic faded away. The danger had passed.

"Cutting it a little close there, don't you think?" Alex raised his eyebrow as he approached his best friend.

"If I'd used Balance Breaker, I could have taken down Kokabiel and the magic square in seconds." Vali shot back in annoyance.

"As could I, but you lost the coin toss," Alex smirked in response, making Vali roll his eyes. Alex turned his attention to his dogs, who'd pulled Kokabiel out of the crater. "Shade, take him in." He ordered the Dire Wolf, who gave a nod. Shade grabbed the barely conscious form of Kokabiel by the ankle and pulled backward, towards his master. As the wolf pulled, he sank into Alex's shadow, pulling Kokabiel in with him.

"I have a few questions for the Stray Priest as well," Vali told the Slash/Dog, who nodded.

"Kadmus, if you would?" He gestured the coyote to the unconscious Priest. Nodding, Kadmus grabbed Freed and did the same as Shade, dragging him into Alexander's shadow. Jin, on the other hand, just trodded up to his master sat, looking up at him with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging. Shaking his head in amusement, Alex pet the dog, who thoroughly enjoyed the contact.

**[Are you just going to ignore me, White One? Lycaon?] **The voice of Ddraig sounded from Issei's gauntlet.

"The Dragon hand is speaking…" Rias whispered in shock.

**[Hello Ddraig.] **Lycaon's voice came from the dog, who sat beside his master.

"So is the dog…" Xenovia mumbled with wide eyes.

**[So you were awake, Red One.] **Albion responded from Vali's wings.

**[I've been awaiting our meeting since the Slash/Dog delivered the Power of Light.] **Ddraig mentioned calmly.

"Wait, what?" Akeno, Rias, and Issei gasped in unison.

**[As have I. Our impending battle is approaching.] **Albion agreed, ignoring the three Devils.

**[But, I do not sense the same hostility from you as before.] **Ddraig pointed out.

**[Nor do I. It seems we both have other things that interest us.] **Albion said thoughtfully. **[It changes nothing though.] **He added.

**[No it does not. We are still fated to fight.] **Ddraig agreed.

**[It is inevitable.] **Albion went on ominously.

"About as much as Thanos," Alex mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes.

**[If you two lizards have quite finished, we do have a job to finish.] **Lycaon reminded his host.

"He's right you know." Alex reminded his best friend.

"Wait just a minute!" Issei suddenly stomped forward. "Who the hell are you two?!" He demanded, pointing.

"I think that's been made pretty obvious by now, wouldn't you agree?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fuck that!" Issei snapped before Vali could respond. "You two just ruined everything. Now I won't be able to suck on Buchou's oppai!" He cried in outrage, tears welling up in his eyes.

"This hurts to watch." Alex pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Before you can understand, you will need more power," Vali told his arch-rival, a hand on his hip. "Become stronger my rival, our battle draws nearer every day." He said. Without another word, he extended his mecha-like wings and shot into the sky.

"Drama queen." Alex rolled his eyes. "Let's go Jin." He said to the Inugami, who nodded and sank into his master's shadow as said master extended his ten wings.

"Wait!" Akeno suddenly cried out, the word escaping before she knew what was happening. Alex turned his attention to her, staring into his twin sister's eyes for the first time in almost a decade. No words were spoken. Akeno wanted to say something, but she had no idea what. Here, before her, was the twin brother she'd not seen since she was 9. What was she supposed to say? She had no words.

Eventually, Alex spoke for her.

"You look like Mom." He said simply, his expression blank. The words struck her to her very core. She didn't even know why. She knew they were true. Maybe it was because he said it so plainly? With no emotion on his face whatsoever? Without another word, he extended his wings and took off, leaving Akeno silently reaching out for her brother that was no longer there.

* * *

Whistling a cheerful tune, Alexander strolled through the fields of the netherworld. His tune did not match the dreary, dead, barren wasteland he walked through. There were trees everywhere, dead, leafless. Small animal skeletons were scattered everywhere, and as he got closer and closer to his destination, Alex felt a cold chill in the air getting stronger. He stopped when he found himself at the edge of a river.

It was not a typical river. The edges had strange blue flames across the edges, and some over the water. The water itself was strange as well. It had cold steam spewing from it, and instead of large rocks in the water, there were large chunks of ice. The strangest part was the bright, icy blue color of the water. It almost had a glow to it. Smiling sadistically, Alex snapped his fingers, and a figure was tossed out of his shadow.

"Gah!" Kokabiel grunted as he hit the ground. He was still shivering from the shock of the electricity coursing through his body.

"Hello, Kokabiel." The defeated Cadre heard a familiar voice. Through blurry eyes, he looked up and saw his defeater, smirking down on him.

"Alexander…" Kokabiel growled. He tried to get up, but his muscles ached too much.

"You done fucked up," Alex said simply. "You should have know that Azazel wouldn't allow for another war." He crossed his arms.

"Bastard…" Kokabiel grunted through his pain. His back was particularly painful. He tried to stretch his wings, but he found he couldn't. There was only blood.

"Oh yeah, I had Shade, Jin, and Kadmus tear off your remaining wings when you were in my shadow." Alexander shrugged, as if he hadn't just mutilated someone. "That wasn't ordered by Azazel, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." He smirked darkly, grabbing the Cadre by his hair. "Just remember, you were taken down by an 18-year-old Half-Breed who was stronger than you." He reminded him. "See ya around Kokabiel… Or not." He laughed, tossing the Cadre into the river.

"Damn yooooou!" Kokabiel howled as he flew through the air and into the literally icy water. Alexander dusted his hands off with a satisfied smirk.

"Shoulda done that years ago." He let out a hum. Suddenly, the image of his sister's shocked face flashed through his head, which he shook. Seeing his sister in person again after so long had an effect on him. It brought out emotions that he was repressing for the past decade. The longing, the anger, the grief, resentment… It all exploded within him like a volcano erupting, and it was taking a lot of effort on his part to not break down.

* * *

Rias Gremory sat in her desk chair in the ORC. It was the middle of the night, and whilst Sona and her Peerage were outside, repairing the school, she sat at her desk, with her Queen on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest, her face buried in her arms. Rias wasn't certain how to approach the situation. In all the years she and Akeno had known each other, Akeno had never mentioned a brother. He looked to be older than her, but Kokabiel had referred to Akeno as 'his treacherous twin sister,' so that cleared a few things up.

Akeno had a twin brother, and she never mentioned him to Rias.

A part of her was hurt. That was a very big detail to just leave out of one's childhood when you're bonding at the age of 12. There was very little in her life that Rias kept from her best friend, and none of it was as big as an estranged twin brother. Another part of her could understand it to an extent. Akeno hated her father and his entire race. 'Alexander' on the other hand seemed to have fully embraced his Fallen heritage, training himself to the point where he had 10 wings. Not to mention those strange hounds he had with him. RIas theorized it was some kind of Sacred Gear. She even had a thought of which one it could be, but that needed some confirmation.

"Akeno?" Rias finally called out to her Queen, who didn't respond. "Are you… OK?" She asked softly. Still, the Fallen hybrid didn't answer. With a soft sigh, Rias got up from her desk chair and sat beside her best friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Akeno, I want to help you, but I can't if you don't open up to me." She said soothingly. Akeno didn't respond. With a soft sigh, the Gremory Heiress stood up and made to walk away.

"We were inseparable." Akeno's voice was barely audible, but it was enough to make Rias stop. She saw her Queen was no longer burying her face in her knees and was now resting her chin on them, the depression in her eyes tangible. Rias immediately sat beside her Queen again. "We did everything together. We played together, we ate together, slept together, bathed together…" She sighed. "I'd start crying if I was away from him for longer than an hour." She chuckled humorlessly. "When the men came and killed Mom, all I remember was him screaming and three small puppies appearing out of nowhere." She sniffled. "They killed the men that attacked us."

"_Puppies…" _Rias mused thoughtfully in her head.

"After that, when Barakiel arrived, and I screamed at him, I ran off and didn't look back for hours." Akeno gave a sob. "When I finally realized that I'd left him there, I went back. All I found was the house, empty and covered in blood. _He _and Alex were nowhere to be seen, Mom's body was gone, and so were the bodies of the men who attacked." Tears were falling from her eyes. "The last thing our Mother ever said to us was to stay strong and stay together." Rias hugged her friend close as she began sobbing uncontrollably.

Rias didn't say anything and held her best friend close as the girl sobbed into her chest. She could see now, somewhat, why Akeno kept this a secret. Though it was never good to keep things in for so long, and so deep, it did weigh heavy on her. This can't be something that's easy for her to talk about. From the beginning, Akeno had made it clear she didn't want to talk about her previous life with her parents and now revealed to exist twin brother. Rias respected her wishes, but in hindsight, she should have been a little more insistent.

She should have helped Akeno sooner.

* * *

**Let me just make this clear; in no way is this a Rias-bashing fic. Rias just noticed a mistake she made and is planning to correct it, I'm not hating on her. This was just a bit of development on her part.**

**Now, a lot of you were whining about Alex not revealing himself to Akeno in the previous chapters. This is why. From the beginning, I planned on having Alexander defeat Kokabiel in place of Vali. If Alex had shown up at the engagement party, or the Rating Game, it would have made this chapter rather anti-climactic. I'm really happy with how Alex showed up in front of Akeno, and I hope you all are as well.**

**Another thing people are whining about is the length of my chapters. Look, I'm sorry I'm not one of those authors that spend a year writing 22 000 words for one chapter. I am what I am, the chapters are what they are. Whining about it ain't gonna change anything.**

**That'll be all from me. C'ya next time!**


End file.
